The Long Way Around
by Rolo-chan
Summary: Years later, the Digi-Group had began to grow apart. Taichi found himself being left alone more then anyone. One faithful day when he felt the world was going to shit, he got a train-ticket. Now, along with Motomiya Jun, he finds himself on a one-way trip to the Digital World. What will they find there and why are they there? Juichi Others undecided?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. This is my new Digimon story. I hope you all enjoy it. It took me awhile to get right. :) **_

_**Okay so, this is a Digimon story. It's a mix of season 1, 2, 3 and 4. The main pairing - TaichixJun. Um, side pairings? Why don't you guys chose. **_

_**Beta by YK12**_

_**Image created by KatieSky**_

* * *

><p><em>"You don't need to know why, but take my hand and I'll show you the world!"<em>

_**Chapter 1**_

Taichi Kamiya is a normal teenager. Well, as normal as a boy who saved the world is. He was a reasonable height, not too short and not too tall. Sure, his hair was, well outrageous, but he has gorgeous eyes as his mother liked to tell him. She'd say "Tai, my boy, you have your Mama's eyes. Gorgeous and cunning." then she would pinch his cheeks until they were red and raw.

He has tan skin but wasn't muscled, fairly thin and yet not fat. He is normally seen in his high school uniform, a white blouse with a deep-green blazer and a pair of dark black pants that is a little too tight. Grated, he wore his blouse unbutton, showing his dark blue shirt underneath with his green and white stripe tie hanging loosely. The teachers had long since given up trying to get the 16 year old to wear the uniform properly. Other times, the brunette is seen in his dark blue jacket and black shirt, with dark blue jeans that are just as tight as his school pants.

Now, the boy is attractive with a great ass as the girls would say. He is kind and has a great sense of humour. Unfortunately, he wasn't really liked by girls but when he was, it was more than likely because one Yamato or Matt, as he likes to be called, his apparent best friend. Unlike himself, Matt has silky blond hair that is pushed out of his face with cool blue eyes that are able to make any girl melt. He has pale skin with a gorgeous smile, not that Taichi noticed that. He is also the lead singer in his band. He is the cool guy that everyone wanted to date, may they be female or male, it didn't matter. Being extremely popular meant that he had just as beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. She was more than beautiful in Taichi's option, with her flaming locks that shimmers in the sunlight, she had bright red eyes and tan skin, not dark as his own, she was pretty much a goddess and Taichi had the biggest crush on her and she knew it too.

The shameful thing? Both Matt and Sora were his best friends. They've been through so much together. Ever since that summer all those years ago, when they and the others went off on that amazing adventure. The journey to the world known as The Digital World. After their adventure, the three had been so close that even him, the one known as dense, could tell they like each other, maybe even love and it hurt. Why? They had gone behind his back. It was so stupid, so ridiculous that they felt like they had to lie to him about it. Of course, they knew about his feelings. Matt is his best male friend, so it was only logical that he would want advise from the blonde. It didn't take genius for him to realize Matt told him to give up because Matt had a thing for the girl and when he did, eventually confront him about it, they had made a pact to not let Sora come between them. Therefore, they had decided to not go after Sora.

He felt betrayed. That afternoon, he had gone to a normal DigiDestined get-together. It had gotten bigger among the years, with the new DigiDestined joining. The pair had come out during the get-together, admitting they had been dating in secret for the past three months. He thought at least they could have told him first alone, he couldn't help but feel stupid, humiliated, especially when his younger sister, Hikari had given him that look that said 'I'm so sorry' and gently touched his hand. He couldn't help himself but smile weakly back at her. He felt so heartbroken. Not even young Daisuke could make him feel better.

After the small party, the young man had wandered off and somehow ended up outside the train station. He sat on the bench, head hunched with his shoulders sagged. His finger hovered over the machine known as a mobile phone, the recorded message of Hikari filled his ears, her voice filled with concern, her words went by so fast that the brunette hardly understood what she was saying. Something about understanding and that Yolei was staying the night. Oh and something about a key and a doormat, he assumed she meant the key was under the doormat. Shrugging it off coolly, he quickly moved to delete the message when another voicemail popped up. His heart stopped in his chest and his blood ran cold. His lips parted open slightly while his eyes widen for a second. A message from Sora. He tilted his head and at first thought to move to delete the message, not wanting to feel more pain, but his subconscious wouldn't allow him to. Groaning to himself, his eyes shut and he breathed deeply, after a few more seconds listening to the ticking of the large train station clock before he finally selected an answer. It was silent for a while, the silence blurring through his ears before he heard a soft and gentle sigh.

"Tai? Hey. Um. It's me. Oh. You probably already know that, huh?" He could hear the nervous feeling in her voice. He flinched when he heard a familiar voice in the background. His fingers curled into a tight fist as his knuckles grew pure white. "We, I mean, Matt and I, wanted to talk to you after the party, but you left so fast. Look. I know this is hard to take, and we're sorry you had to find it out this way but I just don't…feel…that…way about you. Please understand." she begged, her voice pleasing so much. "I know you'll need to…to…adapt…I hope we can still be friends. Matt and I still reall-"

He cut her off, quickly clicking on end. He didn't want to hear it. Shaking his head, he frowned. Oh how he wished Agumon was here, his little dino-digimon was a great listener. He was always there for him. Sadly, he hadn't seen Agumon since four months ago, ever since Malo-something-mon had been defeated, all the portals closed unexpectedly, taking all the digimon with it. It had scared everyone so much, even now, Izzy hasn't stopped trying to find a way back in. It was like now the digital world had been saved, it no longer needed them and broke all the bonds and ties they had. Taichi wasn't sure if what he felt now hurt more than that, when he realized he'll never see Agumon ever again. Taichi blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts when he felt a harsh and sudden gush of rain. He gasped and shoot up of the bench, the freezing cold rain falling down on him, he shuddered and mentally cursed the weather woman as he didn't take a coat.

Taichi looks around briefly, his hair now hanging in his face, almost face palming himself as the boy shook his head. He finally understood why his friends called him thick-headed. The station was right behind him. Rolling his eyes, he quickly ran up the steps and through the large archway doors. He trembled from the warmth that quickly hugged him. His wet and cold body twitched and he sneezed, clumsily whipping his nose. His eyes felt sore too, tilting his head to the side, he gasped under his breath when he caught himself in the window reflection. His eyes was red and swollen, when had he been crying? Hiccupping, he chunked to himself, he looked horrible. Rolling his eyes, he began to walk around the part of the station he was allowed to stay in, warming up. It was interesting, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone that he had more fun here than at any of the get togethers the DigiDestined had thrown. Ever since the digimon had gone back to their world, it had been like none of them really worked together, they were all too different, all moving in their own circles. It was sad but true, he wasn't sure when Izzy had began to pull away. It would seem the kid had figured it out before any of them. Not too surprising, really. Izzy wasn't called a genius for nothing. He wouldn't like to say he had been eavesdropping, but he had. He had 'overheard' some of the fights between couples, even some elderly people muttering ungraceful words as they made their way around.

Taichi had eventually found himself standing by the archway door again. Feeling the ground shook from another train leaving the station. He stared almost blankly ahead of him, at the wall, ignoring the rain that fell against the glass behind him. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just gone back home, but he felt like he couldn't, like something was keeping him here. He shook it off, he wasn't anything special anymore, just a normal sexual, frustrated boy.

The world around him swirled. His mind felt like it was caving in. Yeah, he wasn't the DigiDestined leader anymore, he wasn't the one they all came to anymore. Sure Daisuke still needed him at times, not nearly as much as he used to, but he still missed it. He missed having the short red haired male grinning up at him, asking him to help him with a problem or something. Last he heard, Daisuke had given up on his younger sister, unfortunately. What the boy didn't know was that Hikari really did like him, a lot more then what she was letting on. The brunette remembered when Hikari had come home with tears streaming down her face. She threw herself into their mother's arms and admitted everything. He couldn't help it. He didn't tell her it, but it really was her own fault. She had been, as horrible as it was, been dangling T.K. in front of him, teasing him. It was only logical that Daisuke would try to move on, well, he isn't exactly dating anybody. Last time, he talked to the boy about Hikari, Dasiuke said he wanted to break from it all, saying he had chanced the same girl for so long, that he wasn't even sure if he had feelings for anyone. Girl or boy. Taichi had to admit, Dasiuke has a point, but still, he was Hikari's older brother and he had a duty. Unfortunately, Daisuke didn't take him seriously and laughed, saying that was a good joke and had moved on. Well, he tried.

So yes. He missed having Daisuke. He hadn't seen the spiky haired boy in such a long time. Till tonight that is, unfortunately it wasn't very good, despite the fact he, Hikari and T.K. had all stayed with him and tried to cheer him up. He had to push them away so they could even enjoy the party, kind of. He had watched briefly as Hikari had given Daisuke those 'longing' glances before finally dancing with Yolei and Mimi. Daisuke himself has even gone to play some cards with Ken. He hadn't felt so alone before in his life. He and Matt used to hang out a lot, until the last four months, at first he thought the blonde had simply been busy with band practice. How stupid had he been? He wondered how many times had he called Matt and have the man make up some stupid excuse about why they can't hang out. He wondered how many times Sora had been there, quiet in the background so he wouldn't detect her. Lips twirling in a deep frown, his eyebrows pulled together and his chest tightened in anger. They both had betrayed him! They both had lie to him, they had made things up! What happened to friendship? Ha! The person of friendship? Yeah, right! Some Crest of Friendship, it must have chosen the wrong person. Still, he felt so overwhelmed with anger and pain, his eyes blurred and before he knew what was happening he slammed his head against the machine in front of him.

His head ached and he groaned, pulling himself away from the wall while rubbing his raw forehead, he blinked furiously. "Ow." he grunted out, eyes clenched shut and biting his bottom lip hard. After a while of gently rubbing his forehead, he shook his head. "What did I…?" he trailed off, stepping back and peering at the machine attached to the wall. "A ticket machine, huh?" His lips twirls into a crooked frown, while still rubbing his head and arched his body to the side, checking to see if he had somehow damaged it. He only worked at weekends so he didn't have the money to pay if he had damaged it.

Today really isn't his day, is it?

"What the?" blinking even more, he reeled back. His arm dropping from his head when the screen began to flash different colour. Strange symbols flashed across the screen, his mouth dropped open.

"No…No…no way!" he groaned, shaking his head. He had broken it! Somehow he had. Twirling around, he wondered if he could, like just walk out and pretend it wasn't him, he almost did that when he caught the pointed look he was receiving from a security guard down the hallway he was in. Grinning goofily at him he snapped his head back around to face the machine. "Okay. It can't be broken. Maybe I can just switch it off, or something." he muttered to himself, running his fingers down the smoothness of the sides, searching for anything. Finding none, he groaned to himself, feeling the panic fill his being. "Oh man! What do I do? Where's Izzy when you need him?"

Taichi was just about re-bang his head against the machine, probably damaging it more when he heard a ping. Blinking in confusion, he narrowed his eyes. "…One ticket brought." he read out loud, an eyebrow rising. Does he really have a thick enough head to do something like this? Lowering his head, he stared wide eye as a white ticket popped out. "Whoa…who ever said having a head like mine was useless?" he smirked to himself, taking the ticket. It looked strange, but still a ticket. Frowning even deeper than before, he read the ticket. "6 o'clock, D-I train?" he read slowly and weary. D-I? There isn't one? Is there? Well, not in this station anyway. At least, that's what he thought anyway, he could be wrong. Shrugging it off, he looked back at the machine and was surprised to find it working probably. "Was it just…a…spas moment or something…I guess even machines have a bad day…" he smiles a little to himself, shrugging once again before turning around to the staircase leading up to the train platforms. Glancing one last time at the clock, he smirked at seeing it was five to six. Twirling the ticket in his fingers, he shrugged coolly. "Well…I haven't had an adventure in a long while."

Smirking, almost mockingly at the security guard who was still eyeing him, the brunette waved at him with two fingers before running up the steps. The security guard frown to himself, he shifted towards the ticket machine and glanced at it, seeing nothing out of order the man sighed to himself and grumbling about snotty kids and how they're always breaking things.

Yelping as he slid across the shiny floor, Taichi wiggled his arms around to keep his arms to keep himself balanced. The brunette laughed nervously at the few heads that turned to look at him. He flushed a little but shook it off, searching the area he was now in. Platforms was everywhere. Tilting his head, he furiously looked at all the signs. "No, no, no, no. Where is D-I?" scratching the back of his head gently, he grumbled to himself. Eyeing an elevator at the end of the small corridor, he shrugged and made his way towards it. He walked with his back arched and walked stiffly towards the metal doors. He looked around and seeing nobody looking at him, he ran the rest of the way. Tripping over his feet, he barely missed being squished between the two heavy doors as he slammed into the metal wall of the elevator.

"….ow…" He muttered sitting up against the floor, holding his head. "Why am I always landing on my head?" he whined, lifting his head.

He was alone. At least nobody saw him do something stupid. "Better push the button…" he trailed off, pushing himself up against the wall as the elevator took on more and more speed. He stared up at the levels, watching as it went down. Level 5-4-3-2-1. His eyes grow even wider if possible and mouth hanged, watching as the light carried on after passing Level 1.

"What the hell!" he snapped, gripping onto the rail, his body trembling he clenched his eyes shut, waiting for his body to shatter when it did finally hit the ground. Only when it did, his body didn't shatter or break, blinking in confusing, he watched as the doors slid open. He coughed from the smoke that filled the air, he waved the smoke out of his face.

Slowly, the smoke cleared revealing the large platform. It was the size of the whole station. There was a few empty places where trains had previously been. In the whole area was one lone train, much like his heart. How ironic. The train was a deep red smoky colour. Shrugging to himself, what have he got to lose? He stepped out of the elevator and flinched a little when the doors shut behind him. He moved slowly, walking across the platform, eyeing the empty place around him. Where is everyone? Running his fingers through his wildly unkempt hair, Taichi twirled around, searching the emptiness. He was shook from his thoughts when he suddenly heard a loud, ear-piercing howl. Snapping his head around to the train, he yelped in surprise as it began to slam the doors shut and began to leave the platform.

Without so much of a second thought, the brunette began to run after the train. His heart pounded. He felt like he had to get on the train. His hand reached out, hovering by the train-rail, just out of reach. "It's up to you now. Will carry on or not?" A voice whispered around him. It hardly made him sink in. Suddenly, he felt a burning determine in his chest. The need was strong that he clenched shut his eyes again, reaching out further, stretching his arm out, his fingers spreading out wide. The sudden image appeared in his mind-eye. "Agumon." he thought to himself, his eyes snapping wide open. Why Agumon? Why did he pop into his head at a time like this? He didn't have time to think about it. He had a train to catch. Growling under his breath, he grabbed a hold of the rail. He smiled at that, laughed gleefully before yelping when the train pulled him straight off the platform. Crying out to himself, he pulled himself up, flipping himself straight onto the train's back rail platform.

"I…made it…" he mumbled, eyeing his arms and running his hands up and down his arms. "I'm alive! Sweet!" he grinned to himself, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Haha!" Turning around, he pushed the door open and stepped into the first cart. It was empty. The sets were green with wide windows that let in a lot of sunlight. Stepping forward, he jumped from the sudden heat and movement from under the his feet, looking down, he stared at the pale pink floor. "..Whoa.." he muttered to himself, leaning down and poking it a little.

"Strange." he shrugged to himself, standing straight. "It's like a ghost train in here…" the brunette muttered to himself, the swift thought of, maybe it was a ghost train that popped into his head. Palling, Taichi gulped and ran towards the door, throwing it open and tripping into the new cart. "Ow…Again with the head!"

Soft feet steps stopped directly in front of him. Taichi groans to himself, left eye shut as he rubs his head, tilting his head up, looking up at the person looking down at him. "Kamiya."

Jun Motomiya stared down at him with large amber eyes. The older sister to Daisuke Motomiya.

Laughing nervously, Taichi slowly pushed himself into a 'sitting' position. "Errr…Hi…Jun…" he spoke slowly and wearily. Last time he saw the girl was more than five months ago. She looked the same, kind of.

Jun is a cute girl, she wasn't exactly beautiful but cute. She normally had red spiky hair, much like his own. Only at this moment of time, it hanged down her face, brushing against her shoulders. She had pale skin with a tan of freckles across her cheeks, with a pair a full lips and round eyes. Yeah, she looks incredibly cute. Especially with her hair styled like that. Much like himself, she wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead she wore a simple peacock red coat, a black skirt could be seen peeking out at the bottom with black tights and rugged boots.

"Whoa. You look like crap, Kamiya." She spoke rather loudly. There was a reason why he hadn't seen her in a while. Not only was she annoying but she was Matt's fangirl. Well, last time he checked anyway. It was then he realized, he hadn't seen the girl 'stalking' him and his friends.

Shaking his head, he glared a little up at her. "Gee. Thanks a lot." he snorted, tilting his head back.

Jun flushes and rubs the back of her head. "Sorry." she mumbled softly, gaining the boy's attention. Taichi stared up at her. "I guess you've had rough day. I'm sorry." She bowed a little. The brunette almost gapped at her. He never thought the girl would do something like that.

Taichi opened his mouth to speak when the train suddenly jolted. He yelped as he was thrown in the air a little before landing on his butts again. He hissed from the pain before throwing his arms up and catching Jun before she could fall face first against the floor. "You okay?" He questioned, shifting himself back into a sitting position.

"Er. Yes. Thank you." she spoke politely. Moving away from the brunette with a light blush on her cheeks which quickly faded away when she saw something white move across the train's window. "Whoa! What's that?" she gasped out, moving onto the green chair and leaned against the window.

Taichi rubbed his behind. "What's what?" he questioned mildly. Turning his head slightly and flushing brightly before standing up right. How embarrassing. In that position, he had the perfect view of a certain ass, mind you, it was a lovely ass. He was, after all, a sexual-frustrated teenager.

Nervously, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply before opening his eyes to the soft gasp that came from the only person in the cart. "Hm?" he mumbled softly, tilting his head. His heart stopped within his chest, his blood froze in his veins. He could rip his eyes from the windows, watching a familiar figure float past the window, followed closely by more of the same shape. His head shifted slowly, watching the small white-ghost like beings. He felt like crying as his face heated up and his eyes began to get wet. What he was seeing, it was impossible.

This couldn't be right? Could it? No. This had to be fake, a dream. He must have fallen asleep in the train station. However, if that was true, then why was Jun here? Why would he dream of her?

Turning his attention onto the red haired girl, he smirked in amusement. Jun squealed when one of the small Poyomon put its face to the window and grinned at her. "Ah! Why you!" she growled, tugging down her skin under her eye and sticking out her tongue at it. Poyomon giggled gleefully and pulled away, swirling in the air.

Taichi shook his head at her and looked at the many Poyomon. Last time he checked, they couldn't fly. "Probably ghosts of the kids that came here before." He teased Jun, watching as her face grow white.

Jun gasped and shook her head while crying out 'What have I got myself into?'

Taichi couldn't help but laugh. "Nee Jun? Why did you get on this train?" he questioned. Sure, there might have been only one when he got there, maybe there was others when she got there?

"Huh?" Jun blinks, her lips parting a little. "Why'd I get on this train? Ummm?" she throw her head back in thought, finger touching her bottom lip. "Well, I guess it was the closest to the elevator." she shrugged, grinning almost goofy. "I'm lazy like that." she snickered at her own joke, even Taichi had to smile a little. "What about you?"

Taichi laughed lowly. "Err…I was running late…it was the only one there." he muttered, ignoring her snort and getting onto his knees next to her and peering out the window. "Whoa! The trains on track without any land!" he gasped, watching as they moved along the track floating in mid-air. Where were they going? The Digital World? Don't you need a computer? Well, the first time they didn't and they were sent home on a van. Wasn't that much of a surprise.

"I bet that's the train station." Jun muttered, tilting her head against the glass seeing a large building coming into view. It was oval-shaped with small floating, glowing lavender lanterns. A large sun-like symbol with a tear-like symbol in the middle, it was imprinted above the large archway the train was moving towards. Both of the teenagers stared in awe, one a little more than the other. "I hope there isn't any more of those ghost thing." she mumbled to herself, leaning back slightly and groaning to herself.

Taichi snorted to himself. "I doubt it." he spoke, turning his head and watching as the glowing blueness disappeared behind a dark brownish wall. A lavender lantern floats past his window. A large, strangely out of place water fountain past them, he turned his head as the train past it, keeping it in eyesight until he no longer could see it. Just like before, the train suddenly jolted again, shifting quickly. Luckily, he was able to stay in place unlike Jun who yelped and let go of the rail she was holding as she began to fall back from the chair. Twirling around a little, he grabbed hold of her hand pulled her back. Jun sighed when she was right way up. "You know. That's twice in one day." Taichi joked before turning back to the window.

"Twice in one day." Jun muttered under her breath, huffing against the glass before gasping when the train suddenly stopped moving. "We stopped. I wonder where we are." she spoke thoughtful, stepping up right from the chair and turning to the door leading out. It slowly opened revealing an eye-blinding light.

"Wait, Jun!" Taichi yelled, seeing the girl move out the door. Before he could even make a sound, a loud groan erupted out of nowhere and he was practically shoved out of train, landing on his head, again.

The red haired 16 year old girl looked back at the brunette with crooked frown. She moved her hands to her hips and tilted her body a little. "Did you trip off the train?" she asked, her tone filled with amusement.

Glaring, Taichi pushed himself back up. He mentally complained about always falling over. "No." he snapped harshly. This is why he isn't exactly friends with this girl. She's annoying. He twitched a little. "I was pushed!" he grumbled, rubbing his behind once again.

"Pushed…You were pushed…" Jun repeated slowly, sceptical. Her head clocked to the side and her expression firmly none-believing him. She leaned forward and looked over his wildly unkempt hair back at the train's door. "I don't see anybody. You sure you were pushed?"

Taichi grumbled, standing up straight. "I was pushed! Well…I think I was." he spoke, looking off to the side, still rubbing the sore spot. "It certainly hurt."

"Opps! Sorry!" A loud and sudden voice erupted around the two. Both teens jumped, startled searching for the owner. Taichi twisted his lips together, eyeing the front of the train. He glanced wearily at the floor of the train through the doors. Was it breathing? Slowly, he edged towards the front while Jun began to notice the many eyes around them, staring at them from the shadows. She felt a chill going down her spin as she looked at the pair of glowing red eyes that swiftly winked at her. A grin revealed itself with pointy teeth. "Hehe~ First step step's a doosie!"

Eyes ripping away from the creepy sight, the girl shuddered and looked at the brunette. "Did-did that train just talked?" she questioned wearily, trailing after the boy. She kept looking over her shoulder with every step she made. Her breath hitched as she spotted the strange shaped shadows danced across the walls they passed. They were being followed! She realized.

"For some reason…I don't think it's…a train…" Taichi spoke distractedly. His amber eyes looked briefly at Jun before shrugging her off. What did he think it was? It obviously was a train, but something was telling him it wasn't. He ignored Jun when she made a few sly comments about trains.

"Of course I'm not!" the same voice erupted out. The train shifted and moved in a way that no trains should. It threw itself back before the front cart lifts revealing a face on the train. It had wide blue eyes with a set of sharp teeth and a large nose that was directly in the middle of its face. "I'm a Trailmon! I'm alive, thank you very much. I never liked children, they're nosy, loud and snotty. I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs!" he insulted them, glaring down at both humans with narrowed eyes. Jun found herself clinging to Taichi's arm in fear, not that the boy noticed. He was in between excitement and yet confusion. Trailmon? He's never heard of that Digimon before, also, if he was a Digimon does that mean this is the Digital World? He hope so as he hasn't been there in almost a whole year! "Anywho, this here is the Lantern Terminal. You're in the heart of a Digimon Village."

Taichi found himself grinning widely. He said Digimon! Digi-Digimon! "Digimon Village? What's that?" Jun's voice brought him back from his cloud. The brunette quickly frowned, he looked at the girl. Why was Jun here? Other than being related to Daisuke, she had not connection to the Digital World, that, of course, is if they're in the world, but still. "I don't understand! Why am I here? I shouldn't have gotten on you!"

"Sorry you feel that way, Kiddo!" The Trailmon spoke back, barely even caring. He has done his job, there was nothing else to do. Shrugging to himself, if that was possible and began to back out of the station.

Jun jumped and yanked herself from the stunned brunette. "Wait! Hey! Where are you going! Why do I have to stay here for!" she yelled loudly, her voice echoing up and down the station. Taichi flinched a little at her loud voice.

"Hey yourself! I gotta schedule to keep!" The Trailmon yelled back at her, making a train-like howl as he exited up another track, disappearing from sight.

Taichi stared blankly at the Digimon until it was out of sight, he sighed to himself, running his fingers through his brown mane. "Guess that's it. We're…um…all alone now." he shrugged, shoving his hands into his jean pockets and eyeing the girl. Really? Why was Jun here? Is she supposed to help him with whatever this was? Maybe. He shrugged it off, if he's learnt anything about the Digital World is that nothing is coincidence. If she was here, unfortunately it meant she was here for a reason and he obviously was to work together with her.

Jun's head was spinning. "Digimon." she repeated to herself, she reached up and gently rubbed her temples. She sighed to herself. The word, Digimon, sounded familiar. "Where have I heard it before?" she thought to herself, searching her memory for anything. "Oh! What happened those months ago. They were Digimon, right?" Taichi simply nodded to her words, without using his voice.

"Tai? Tai!"

Jun blinked at the new voice. She shared a surprised look with Taichi. The voice was familiar, Taichi realized. It was soft and gentle. It made him feel warm, which was just as familiar as the voice. "Who…?" he trailed off, looking around himself before gasping and grinning the widest Jun has ever seen him. "Agumon!"

A small Dinosaur like creature appeared jolly. His scales where orange with large green eyes that just oozed with kindness and warmth, he looked like the gentlest t-rex ever and yet still held this aura that just screamed 'badass'. He had a large mouth with rows of sharp teeth that glowed in the light. "Tai!" he cried out happily. His lips were pulled back into his a toothy grin before running straight up to the 16 year old brown haired male and threw his claws around his waist. The Dinosaur known as Agumon just about reached Taichi's belly. He purred as he nuzzled the blue martial that smelled of his Tai. Jun let out a soft 'aww' at the sight, it was truly cute. Taichi smiled warmly and hugged the little creature just as hard. Jun realized the two must really love each other. She never seen anybody shove as much affection as these two.

"Agumon!" Taichi repeated, pulling away a little and looked down at the orange-Digimon. He couldn't stop smiling, oh how he missed Agumon. He shook his head, thought he still had his smile on tan face. "Why? How? Agumon!" he laughed, hugging the little Digimon tightly again.

Agumon purred loudly, his tiny scaled tail wagging a little. "I don't how I got here. Tai! I just, well, woke up here." he giggled innocently, reminding Jun of a young child. His eyes sparkles brightly, happily.

"Wait." Taichi frowned, tilting his head to the side. "So, this isn't the Digital World?" he questioned wearily, suddenly feeling bad when Agumon pouted, making a soft grunt.

Agumon whined, but shook his head. "I dunno. I just woke up here. Down there." he spoke, pointing down to something that looked similar to the streetlight. "Thought, it still smells like the Digital Home, even feels like it. I don't know. It could be, and yet it isn't." he spoke, returning his eyes to his human-partner. "Does that make any sense?" Taichi just smiled warmly down at him.

Jun leant forward, eyeing the creature weary. She puffed out his cheeks, twirling her head around slightly, glancing around, she shuddered when she saw the glaring red eyes still on them. "Um…K-Kamiya…" she called out weakly. The two of them, Taichi and his partner broke out of their bubble, Jun felt nervous when she found both sets of eyes on her. Agumon made a small giggle and tilted his head in confusion, wondering who this girl was. "Are they Digimon too?" she questioned softly, her body turned slightly to look behind them, staring at the dark shapes creeping out of the shadows.

"Huh?" Taichi gasped, finally noticing the creatures watching them. Agumon snapped his head around and pulls his lips back, baring his fangs out the hidden creatures in a warning. The shadowy creatures let out their own growl and backed away a few steps. "Show yourself." he finally called out, his eyes narrowing to see in the shadows, he barely made a twitch when a gush of wind blow past them. Agumon quickly made his way in front of the two humans, his shoulders hunched and clawed arms stretched out. His emerald eyes glaring in warning.

It burst. Creature like sounds erupted out around the three. Jun stepped back again, her red eyes staring blankly ahead. Taichi's eyes widen briefly before tilting his head. The little Digimon slowly and wearily moved out from the shadows. It was a mix of two Digimon, one kind was a simple head. Brown and purple fur, two pointy ears stuck up with an almost creepy grin across his face. The other type was the size of a young child with long arms. Purple fur and massive red gloves. Large clawed feet with a long spiked tail. Taichi gulped, backing up wearily, why did these give him a bad feeling. "Yaamon. Impmon." Agumon blinked, staring at the Digimon. Both Taichi and Jun repeated the names. Taichi frowned. He hasn't heard these names before. Yaamon and Impmon. "Impmon is the kind of digimon that loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassment in its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank." Agumon explained, shifting his weight from one clawed foot to the other. "Yaamon is Impmon's prior form."

"It's the humans." one of the Yaamon spoke, its voice filling the air. Jun would have squealed from the cuteness this creature held, only their eyes put her off. They looked like they were up to no good. "Don't break them this time." another Yaamon added, nudging its friend.

"Well…that doesn't sound so good." Taichi muttered lowly, looking off to the side somewhat nervous, slowly rubbing his cheek with his finger, his lips in a crooked smile.

Agumon's large green glared at the dark Digimon in front of them. He lifted his arms and hunching over slightly, standing protectively in front of the young teens. "I think it's time we leave." he spoke, his soft voice hardening, his fang-mouth opened wide and began to swirl with hot, burning redness. "Pepper Breath!"

Jun gasped loudly, her ruby eyes widen in shock. She watched as a fireball bigger than the orange dinosaur's head erupted from his mouth, scaring the other Digimon back. She jumped, startled when Taichi grabbed hold of her elbow and tugged lightly, guiding the dazed girl from the spot.

"W-What…what's going on Kamiya!" Jun finally snapped, the trio where now outside the purple glowing area. She was bent over with her hands on her knees, she glared up at the brunette who stood with his back arched, gazing wildly around the area. Her red eyes flickered over at the tiny orange-creature and gulped. "And what is that!" she demeaned, pointing over at the Digimon who made a soft purr like sound and tilted his head, staring back at her with growing curiosity.

Taichi let out a soft sigh, his milky amber eyes closes briefly. A deep breath though his nose, he turnned his head to face the rosette. "Okay." he mumbled lowly, turning around to face her. "It's a long story."

Jun puffed out her cheeks, nodding her head. Taichi slowly crouched down and began to pick at the light purple grass underneath them. Jun tucks a red lock behind her ear, she crouched down at his side, looping her arms underneath her knees, brushing her skirt down.

"Well…it all began when I was 10. My first time at summer camp…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that is it for the first chapter. I'm not sure what kind of Digimon should Jun have. Any ideas? Um. I'm thinking of adding a third Digi-Destin later. Not from season 3 and 4, but from 2. Who would you like to join their journey later on? Daisuke, Izzy? <strong>_

_**Comment, Alert and Favourite**_

_**I'm very interested in your options. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry about the long wait. **_

_**Thank you to Whitecloud222, MiraclesXFaith, Weather741, The Kepper of World, Guest 16, RHatch89, Koumi-Loc, Piccolaamica, Jon Voris, Lavenderkitten 322, Harumi-sam, xxXRogueHunterXx, Twin Tails Speed and Guest for all reading and commenting. Another thank you to all the people who had added my story as favourites and alerts. :)**_

_**Right, so after a lot of research I found that Jun's original Digimon Partner is Penguinmon. **_

_**Beta by the lovely YK12**_

* * *

><p><em>"I want to be at the beginning with you..."<em>

_**Chapter 2**_

Kamiya Taichi was barely 12 years old when he first heard of Motomiya Jun. It had been roughly two months after he had returned from the Digital World. Strange enough, he remembered how sunny it was when he had worn the new blue sweater his Grandmother had made for him. He sweated like a pig.

Motomiya Jun was new. She joined the very same class Mimi was in. During break time, when the old Digital Guardians met up, Mimi couldn't help but gossip about the odd looking girl. Soon after, rumours filled the school and Jun was taunted and mocked everywhere she went. At that time, Taichi hadn't even seen her, let alone talked to her. He listened to rumours, feeling light-hearted as the words reached his ears. He felt sorry for the girl. Then, at lunch, he was kept inside as he had accidentally broken another window with his soccer ball and when Taichi was finally excused with only ten minutes left of lunch, the brunette had ran down the long hallways.

Suddenly, he heard it. Taichi had frozen in step, a deep brown eyebrow lifted in confusion. Depressed sobs and whimpers filled the hallway. Tilting his head, Taichi looked around, searching for anybody still inside. It didn't take him long to find the source. What he did wasn't something he was proud off as he pushed the girl's bathroom door open and peered inside.

The first time he had ever seen Motomiya Jun was burned into his mind-eye. She looked so small and fragile, like something that needed to be protected. Taichi saw the girl for the very first time cuddled up on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around knees as she cried. Her small petite body drowned in a set of clothes two sizes too big for her. Her dark red hair, at the time, had been spiked out in places. It reached her shoulders but flared up at the back. With a slight stir within his chest, Taichi pulled himself away from the sad scene, the image never leaving his mind. It was odd. It was the first time he had ever seen a girl like that, a girl like Jun and for some reason his cheeks felt hot. With a confused grunt, the brunette had shook his head and turned away from the girl's bathroom, determined to push what he had just seen to the back of his mind. After all, it wasn't his problem.

And so, when Matt appeared at the top of the hallway, his bright blue eyes smirking at him and yelling down to him to hurry his ass up. Taichi could only grin and run after him, not without a small glance over his shoulder. Unknowingly at the time, that moment would be the only time he'd see Jun so sad and broken.

Taichi sighed to himself, running his hand through his bushy brown hair. He turned his attention from the odd pale pink sky to look at said 16 year old girl. He frowned a little, Jun hadn't said a word since his explanation. Jun just stood awkwardly to the side, her eyes staring blankly at the small tree-like houses. Small builds build into trees around them. The light purple and blue tree leaves waved in the breeze. Taichi swallowed a lump, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to look at his small Digimon partner. Agumon stood with a few baby Digimon. Apparently, this is their small village and they lived directly next to the terminal.

Jun's mind reeled, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. DigiDestined. Her younger brother was one of these DigiDestined and now, according to Taichi, she is one now. How does he not know it was supposed to be Daisuke and not her? She slowly turned around when she heard Agumon's gentle voice call out to his human partner. Jun breathed deeply through her nose, watching as Taichi grinned warmly at the little orange Digimon and quickly walk towards him, crouching down to his side and joining in with their small conversation. Something about if they knew anything about knowing why they're here and maybe if they knew who had called them here. "I just want to go home…" Jun snorted to herself, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and her head ducked a little.

"Home? The human word?" A small, shrilly voice questioned. Jun jumped with a startled expression, her eyes widening a little as she spun around to find a small purple Digimon staring up at her. A wide, creepy grin curling across its face.

Jun's eyes swiped across the Digimon. A large pair of red gloves covered the Digimon's hands. It took a while for Jun to remember what Digimon was this. Agumon had called that Digimon, Impmon, right? "Yes. That's right." She spoke slowly, nodding her head slowly. "Do you know how to get back?"

Impmon snorted in amusement, its head lowering a little. "Oh yes. I do-I do!" It grinned widely at her and held out its red gloved hand. "I'll show the way out, if you want!" Jun shuddered, gulping a little but slowly took Impmon's hand. Impmon giggled darkly and his clawed fingers curled around her small hand before tugging on her a little. "Okay, this way then."

The red haired girl gulped again. She looked over at Taichi and Agumon. Both looked happy in their own little world. Jun licked her top lip, her eyes staring blankly at them. They probably wouldn't even notice her disappearing. Snorting at her own thoughts, she looks down at the Impmon, its ruby red eyes staring up at her. "Alright. Lead the way!"

Taichi laughed at something Agumon said, it felt so good being with the little orange dino-digimon. He felt so comfortable that he didn't notice a Digimon leading Jun away. The Digimon clearly had bad intentions. Slowly, other Impmons and Yaamon follow after her. Maybe if he had, he would have clearly noticed the burning dark aura spilling from them. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed.

"Agumon. It's a little strange, isn't it?" Taichi grinned happily, leaning back and carefully petting the Digimon on the head who purred and nuzzled his hand gently. While at the same time, giving him a questioning look. "Being back together. Apparently, this is the Digital World." He chuckled, standing up straight and stretching out his back.

Agumon stared up at him with large round sparkling emerald eyes. "Tai. You've gotten bigger!" he gasped out, giggling to himself.

"I've grown up Agumon. Like when you digivolve, only mine's permanent." The bushy brunette laughed out loud at his own words. His amber eyes glowing beautifully behind his long eyelashes. His lips curled into a wide smile. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Making a gentle grunt, he slowly shook his head. "But something has been worrying me, though." He pouted a little as his brown eyebrows pulling together. Agumon whimpered at the expression and cocked his head to the side. "I don't have a Digivice. What are we supposed to do if something big happens?"

The small orange dino-Digimon lowered its head, his green eyes glowing in thought. "W-Well…I don't know. We could, um, cross that bridge we come to it?" he questioned innocently, like a small child looking at its Daddy in confusion.

Taichi smiled even warmly and reached out, gently patted him on the head. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." He chuckled, cocking his head to the side. Turning his head a little, his blood ran cold and he snapped up straight. Agumon blinked and peered around his human partner's legs. "Jun? Hey! Where'd she go?" the brunette mumbled, walking towards the spot he had seen the human girl just moments before. His eyes widen and furiously looked around. "Jun!?" he yelped out loudly in concern. Seriously! Where she's gone? "It runs in the family, then?" he uttered, running his hand through his brown hair. His mind ran back to the many times Daisuke had gone missing on his own little adventure.

"Tai? This is bad." Agumon's voice shrilled out, the large clawed hands gripping at his leg. "She is alone. She won't have anybody to help her. And this... this world isn't my home anymore. I don't know how the Digimon here are like!" he yelped out, tilting his head back a little.

Taichi breathed in deeply and nodded in agreement. Yes. His small partner sure has a point. Jun doesn't even have a Digimon partner yet. Hell, he isn't even sure if she will. His eyes narrowed and he looked around the treed area before noticing a small bug-like Digimon hiding in a few tree roots. The Digimon had a round fuzzy face with beautiful shimmering purple and pink feathers. Her large yellow eyes glowed in fear with a pale white stomach and large feet. The Digimon definitely looked cute. Unfortunately, the small Digimon trembled in its spot. "Ano. Are you alright? "Taichi questioned in concern, crouching down beside the beautiful Digimon.

"Penguinmon. She's a Bird Digimon. Since she inhabits a region covered in ice, her weakness to heat is her defect but she has a friendly personality and from the back, she walks with a funny little dance. Like a penguin, she cannot fly and her walking speed is slow. I also heard that Penguimon's deepest wish to fly." Agumon piped up, moving towards the female Digimon and bending over. He reached out his clawed hand and carefully pats her on the head. "It's strange that she's so sad. I don't understand."

The bushy brunette blinked at the explanation. He looked down at Penguinmon and watched as she tried to back away from him and his Digimon partner, only to trip over her big feet. "Oh. Penguinmon." Taichi gasped, catching the terrified Digimon. His arms gently curled around the Bird Digimon and stroked her head in hopes to calm her down. "It's alright." He soothed the Digimon, watching as the Digimon slowly calmed down, her small paws shook against his chest. "Feel better?" he questioned as soon as Penguinmon relaxed, her body growing limb within his arms. Taichi smiled when she slowly nodded her head, placing the Digimon down and stroked her on the head.

"Very much so. Thank you very much." Penguinmon spoke politely, her voice coming out like High Classy woman. Her pink, white and purple feathers twitches as she spoke, breathing deeply. She bowed her head in thanks to both of them. Penguinmon smiled thankfully, she looked at Agumon and pouted. "I don't remember ever seeing a Digimon like you around before."

Agumon's toothy mouth opens, he makes a soft sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "…Yeah…that's a long story." He said slowly, but still gently. "Oh. Penguinmon. Have you by any chance seen another strange looking being?" Agumon asked, Taichi pouted at his words and mutter's under his breath 'Strange looking?' "Like this one? Only with red hair and a more petite body." Agumon smiles, oblivious to his human partner giving him a pointed look.

Penguinmon tilts her head, her round yellow eyes shuts briefly in thought. "Ah. Oh yes. I remember." She says, her wings beginning to shudder. Taichi stood up straight and tilts his head down to look at her. "A group of Impmon went by with her. That way." She spoke, pointing to the left.

Taichi turns to look in the direction and frowns deeply. "Impmon? Alright, I'm worried."

"I'll show you the way." Penguinmon says brightly, shifting on the spot. Taichi and Agumon shares a look of relief before smiling warmly at the Digimon and allowing her to take the lead.

Agumon slowed to a stop, his wide eyes gazing around the trees. Penguinmon hopped carefully next to him, her body twitching a little. "Oh, just as peaceful as I remembered. Expect for the screaming kids." She said motherly. Agumon made a soft 'Huh?' and turned his green eyes onto her. Penguinmon nodded towards the human boy who was walking around at that moment with his hands cupped around his mouth, calling out Jun's name.

"Oh~" Agumon smiled toothy. He nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. It's always peaceful without screaming kids." He mumbled thoughtfully. "Uh! Tai? Tai?! Where'd he go?! Oh, no! I lost him!" the small orange Digimon gasped out, noticing Taichi had disappeared so quickly. He was here a minute ago.

Penguinmon snorted and shook her feathered head. "Just follow the noise, silly." She laughed, hopping off the small rock as she stood on and moving towards Taichi's voice. Agumon blinked cluelessly before giggling and rushing after her, easily finding Taichi in the process.

"Aww... man. This isn't good, Jun didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Taichi groaned, running his fingers frustratingly through his brown locks. His bright amber eyes looking furiously around the twisting trees. "Damn it. Jun isn't prepared for this." He sighed to himself, walking blindingly ahead. At first, it was quiet until the ground suddenly began to shake underneath his feet. "Wa? Oh-Oh…" he mumbled out, eyes widening as he realized before it was too late.

"Aww... come on!" he groaned just as the ground underneath him gave away, sending him crashing into the darkness underneath him.

Taichi groaned loudly, sitting up while rubbing his head. Seriously, what's with the interaction between the ground and his head? "Ow." He moaned, rubbing the back of his throbbing head carefully. Slowly, he opened his eyes and takes in his new surroundings. "Looks like an underground coven." He stated slowly, thoughtfully. He almost tripped over his own feet again as he stood up, reaching out to use the walls to support himself. His nose wiggled as he was met with something cold and wet, quickly pulling his hands away, he rubbed them against his jeans. 'Don't want to know.' He thought to himself, narrowing his amber eyes at the walls. His face paled as he saw green slim coating the walls. Taichi could only wonder what kind of Digimon had a strong enough mouth to destroy the ground with its teeth.

"T-Tai?"

The bushy brunette smiled weakly, disgusted with slouch clinging to his sneakers. He lifted his head and looked up at the whole above him, a small stream of light peering through it. "Agumon. I'm okay." He called up to the orange Digimon who was looking down at him with wide curious green eyes. "Nothing broken. Just my pride." He snorted to himself, scratching the back of his head lightly. His lips twitched together and he yelped as he leaped forward and catches his little Digimon partner. "Why'd you jump!" he gasped out, shaking his head and pacing the innocent Digimon down. "Sometimes I question your logic, Agumon …"

"Slim. It's green." Agumon mumbled thoughtfully as he lifted his left clawed foot and eyed the slouch, ignoring his human's partner's comment and bluntly shrugging it off.

Taichi grumbled to himself, he rubbed his eyes as he looked up to the only light source. "Penguinmon, jump. I'll catch you. I promise." He smiled warmly, watching as the seemly only Digimon who understand logic fight with herself. "I promise I won't drop you either." He added hopefully.

Penguinmon huffed, her feathers shaking. "But it's filthy!" she frowned deeply, her peck clenched closed. Taichi could only make a small hugging motion with his arms. Penguinmon sighed to herself, her eyes flickering between the funny looking human and the dinosaur. "Alright, alright. You better catch me, boy!" she snapped, making Taichi chuckle and nod. She jumped and flapped her wings a little, enjoying the feeling of wind underneath her feathers before finding herself safety in the human's arms. She breathed in relief. The bird Digimon narrowed her eyes at the filth before perching herself tightly on the brunette's back, her clawed feet clench his blue shit. Taichi arched slightly from her weight, she wasn't too heavy so he could easily ignore the extra weight. Penguinmon refused to land on the ground, stating that it looked unclean and she had standards. "It smells like saliva."

Taichi just groaned, his head flopping forward. "Great. That means a big Digimon is ahead." He sighed to himself, running his fingers through his brown hair. His eyes looked around the coven, searching for anything that could help them. "There's a breeze coming from this direction. Maybe if we walk this way we'll find a way out." He spoke thoughtfully, his hand stretched out as his fingers were wide open, feeling the cool breeze against his skin.

Meanwhile, Jun blinked widely at the Impmons crowding her. She yelped a little as they pulled her along a little too harshly. Her head jolted backwards when she was pulled through the many trees. "Are you sure there's no chance we're walking around in circles?" she finally questioned. They all seemed to be arguing among themselves, pulling her in all different directions.

One Impmon in particular turned his head to her direction, his bloody red eyes glowing at her. A sharp-tooth grin appeared across his face. "Of course. Don't you trust us?"

Jun gulped. Trust? Yeah, that's something she's pretty sure she doesn't hold for these Digimon. So why is she following them? Her brother, Daisuke, had told her that Digimon can look scary and dark but are really nice and good. So maybe she's being naive. Peering over her shoulder, it's been a long time since they had left the clearing. Biting her bottom lip, she turned her back around. She's beginning to really question her decision. The red haired girl sighed to herself as her ears buzzed with the dark voices of the Impmon's growling at each other, arguing among themselves about things that didn't make sense to her.

'Perhaps this wasn't a good idea.' Jun thought to herself, her lips pressing into a tight line. Her reddish eyes moving along the Impmons. 'They're beginning to give me the creeps!' She shook her head and began to search her pockets, looking for anything that would help her get away from these Digimon.

Finally, after what seemed hours to Jun, her fingers touched something thin and hard. At first, her eyes blinked in confusion before they widen in realization. She had brought a chocolate bar, her favourite one before getting onto the train! She had been late to her weekend job and missed breakfast, so she picked something up on the way. Her eyes looked between the Digimon and her packet, fingers curling around the candy bar. Groaning under her breath, she sighed to herself.

"Hey!" She called loudly, her voice echoing out around them, gaining all the attention on the Impmons. Jun shuddered as she found herself the center of their attention, their red eyes staring darkly and hungrily at her. Gulping, she found her knees buckle. Yes, this was a bad decision, a terrible idea! "Y-You guys h-hungry?" she questioned, her voice creaking as she spoke. "It's chocolate and it's good." She squealed loudly, her heart pounding as she throw the candy bar out. Her breath hitched as she watched the Digimon go after the bar like they hadn't ever eaten before.

Jun froze on the spot briefly before shaking her head. Her heart still pounding, she spun around and ran. Her eyes clenched shut as she ran, pumping her legs as fast as she could go. Her heart was pounding so loud that she could hear it in her ears, she only looked back when she heard sneers and feet pounding against the ground. Her throat closed in and her eyes widen upon seeing the Impmons chasing after her. "Go away!" she bellowed out, throwing her head forward and moving towards an open cave in front of her. 'Maybe I could hide from them in there!' she thought to herself, running quicker towards it. Throwing herself into the cave, she gasped for breath, trying to catch her breath. Her lungs burned and her body trembled. Damn, where's Daisuke when you need him!

Stumbling along the rocks, her heart felt like it would burst within her chest. She could still hear the Impmons rounding the entries of the cave. Soon, they would enter the cave. Jun just knew it. Shaking her head, she blindly moved through the cave, her hands searching the rocks before she squealed loudly. Jun's eyes widen as her boots lost the ground and down she went. She fell through the tunnels like she was on slide, she barely could keep her eyes. Jun bit her bottom lip when the tunnel suddenly changed to a metal-like tunnel. Body arched out, her legs spread widely with her arms hovering above them, and Jun held her breath as she felt her body speed up, her red hair being thrown around her as she moved.

Sliding across another metal floor, Jun blinked slowly. She found herself in a metal-like platform. It reminded her of the train platforms back home. A large metal pillar was directly in the middle, it looked a light red colour. Jun gulps, mentally noted that it obviously held a heat source. Slowly, Jun pushed herself onto her feet and they shook underneath her weight. "Where am I now?" she thought out loud, turning her head to search her surroundings. There was two trails, one leading up to a large rocky-archway like cave and another leading towards what looked like a way out, she could see a few trees around. Jun looked between them before shrugging. The rosette was about to walk towards the most reasonable way out when her heart dropped.

"She alive?"

"Yep!"

Impmons filled the archway out. Their red eyes were glowing and narrowing at her. Jun breathed in deeply, her face turning pale. She slowly backed away as they began to enter the hall, their clawed feet make loud scratching sounds against the floor. Her right hand curled up to her chest and pressed against her chest, she could feel her heart pounding. Her scream erupted up her throat as two Impmons went for her.

A large fire ball appeared, flying through the air and slamming into the spot between Jun and the Impmon. Jun breathed in relief at seeing the Impmons backing away a little. "Jun." She snaps her head around time to see Taichi running towards her. "Thank god we found you. What were you thinking? Wandering off by yourself? The Digital World is dangerous!" he frowned, helping her to her feet.

Jun felt strange being told off by the boy, she couldn't help but feel guilty. "Sorry. They said they could help me." She admitted bashfully.

"Impmon's are known for lying." Taichi sighed to himself, turning to look at the Digimon glaring at them Agumon stood protectively in front of the two humans. Just when another Impmon moved to attack the orange Digimon, an ice shard flies towards the Impmon who attempted to throw it back.

"Who's that?" Jun asked, tilting her head. She looked at Penguinmon with large reddish eyes.

Taichi looked at the Bird Digimon and smiled. "Oh. That's Penguinmon. She helped us to find you." Jun blinked slowly as Penguinmon looks between Taichi, Agumon and Jun. She puffed her cheeks out and nodded her head slowly.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon bellowed out, his tooth mouth opening wide and a large fire ball shoot out. The Impmons growled and rolled out the way as the fire ball almost hit them.

Impmons jumped back and looked at each other. Sinister grins curls across their faces and they turned towards the two humans and Digimon. "Try this one for style!" he gurgled loudly, twisting their body around and jumping towards one another. Carefully, a ribbon of dater appeared, wrapping around every single Impmon in on the platform. Their body glowed a bright purple colour, joining each other to create an even bigger figure.

"What the!" Taichi stared with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open while he watched as slowly, the glowing purple figure joined. Dater strips fizzled throughout the air, curling around in every direction. The busy brunette's stomach dropped, and his throat closed up. His hands shook as fear burst throughout his body. Jun could only stare with shaking knees as the light faded. A Digimon stood in the middle, a Digimon that terrified her. It was large, almost reaching the clinging of the odd station. Its body casted a huge shadow over the humans.

Agumon's eyes widen, his mouth opened and shut in shock. "That…that couldn't be….that isn't right…we killed you…" he gasped out, watching as the Digimon stretched out its long black wings. Small rips and holes could be seen in the flesh of the wings. The small Digimon was frozen within the large Digimon burning red eyes.

"D-Devimon…but h-how…" Taichi gasped, his whole being shaking as he recalled what had happen the last time had encountered said Digimon. His throat felt dry and itchy, it closed up as he breathed deeply, and his stomach sank. "Agumon, digivolve!" he begged, his amber eyes flickers to his small orange partner, hunched over.

Jun repeated the word slowly, her body shook from the sudden fear she felt as she looked into this Devimon's eyes. "Kamiya! What do we do?" she asked in panic, shaking the males shoulder.

Agumon looked back at Taichi with wide eyes. His tiny body shook. "I can't! We don't have our Digivice!"

"Of course, Digivice!" Taichi gasped out, eyes widen. His hands searched his pockets for the small white object, only to turn up empty handed. He cursed under his breath, his body trembled and he gulped. He cursed his luck, cursing Matt for being a crappy friend, cursing himself for not taking his Digivice this morning! His mouth opened and shut, an even loud curse erupted through his lips.

Devimon chuckled, his voice deep and twisted. It makes the ones in his line of view shake. He drew himself up into his right height. "Evil Wing!" He breathed out, his wings folding back and a row of burning purple wing shaped beams erupted from him.

"Look out!" Taichi bellowed, shoving himself and Jun out of the way. Agumon and Penguinmon rolled to the side, their body arched oddly from the impact the attack made. Taichi groaned, he lifted his head, shaking the dust from his locks and looked around. "Everyone okay?" he calls out, sighing in relief at hearing the replies.

"Ermm…what's he doing?" Jun mumbled lowly, tilting her head up and looking at the large bat like Digimon. The Digimon was suddenly acting oddly. It's back arched back and his red eyes now longer staring them down but at something behind them. Jun turned her head to find the red-hot pillar destroyed, a small circle-shaped platform that glowed red. Flames licked out around them. A glowing object could be seen within the middle of new platform.

Taichi's eyes flickered between Devimon and the newly made platform. "It's…it's a Digivice." He gasped out in awe. Staring at it, the shape was odd. Something he hadn't seen before, he was pretty sure it was something Izzy would love to see and observe. Even scan it with his trusty computer.

Jun gulped, her stomach twists tightly and she struggles to breath. Her red eyes glowed beautifully as she looked at the fire platform and then at Devimon. It didn't take her long to figure it out, Devimon must know exactly what that platform is! She sucked a breath in deeply as it moved one of its large black foot towards it and without thinking, she shoved Taichi with all the strength she could muster, pushing the boy directly into the ring of flames. For some odd reason, she felt as if that was where Taichi had to be.

Amber eyes widen, so much that they might pop right out of his eyes sockets. He struggled to keep his balance as he found himself within the ring of flames. Taichi could barely hear his name being cried out in concern as he stared in a daze at the floating object in front of him. The fire did not hurt him nor did it burn him. His hair and clothes fluttered him from an unknown force standing with him. His right hand moved on its own, reaching out and grabbing a hold off the oddly shaped object. It felt warm in his hand, like it had a tiny fire in the middle of it. His fingertips tingled as they touched the hot surface of the object, it filled his hand easily. As soon as he took the object, the flames went out.

"Tai! Tai!" Taichi turned his head to find Agumon running up to him. Agumon lunged onto Taichi's leg and nuzzled it.

"I'm alright, Agumon." He smiled warmly down at the gentle Digimon before returning his attention onto the object in his hands. It reminded him of a Digivice. It was long, in a shape of a rectangle with a massive screen. Carefully, he slid the screen up to reveal three buttons, one being bigger than the other two, on the side was a long pad. It was a crimson red colour, on the part with the buttons it was pale red and pads were black. Taichi ran his thumb over it and yelped when it flashed on. The screen flashed on with a strange symbol appearing. At first, he thought it was his crest of courage, only to realize it looked completely different. Almost like a Vikings hat.

Agumon made soft whine when a red beam falls out of the screen and lights him, scanning him top to bottom and when it was finished it made a 'beep' like sound. Taichi stared at the screen with a gaping mouth when a skeleton-like form of Agumon appeared on it. He pressed the larger button and jumped when the screen slides up to glowing a bright red colour. A dater-like ribbon erupted from the tip and circles around his hand. Without thinking, he runs the ring across the top of the Digivice and gasps.

Jun stumbled back as both Taichi's and Agumon's body lit up a bright colour. Data rings appeared around them, wrapping them up tightly.

Taichi's arms stretched outward as he felt the ground underneath his sneakers disappear. "Tai?" A gentle voice echoing around him. Taichi snapped his head side to side. All he could see was date strips and fire. He found his heart pounding within his chest as he realizes the voice belonged to Agumon. "Over here!" the voice called in answer to his own thoughts. Taichi turned in time to catch his small Digimon partner. "Our minds are connected." Taichi's mouth opened to speak, only no words came out, instead his mind asked the question and Agumon giggled. It was at that moment, Taichi realized he was in his birthday suit, he looks down at his hands to find digital-like lines running up and down his skin before, horrifying, his skin began to strip off revealing a burning red like subset underneath.

It didn't hurt. It was the first thing he thought as he watched himself change. It didn't hurt in fact it felt almost good. Tilting his head back, he tried to see Agumon only to find him gone. "Agumon?" he called out his mind, only to get a giggle back in reply. Taichi smiled a little as he suddenly understand what was happening. Agumon's still there, only his body is becoming his, merging together to create a new one. "I can feel your strength running through me…."

Jun's eyes widen, watching the newly made cocoon of dater. A large glowing red-hot image appeared above the cocoon. She felt concern and amazement bubble up in her stomach. Her hands clenched together over her chest as she watched everything transpire in front of her. "Kamiya?" she called out weakly, yelping and shielding her eyes when the cocoon of dater burst open. "My dear Jun! You must get down!" Penguinmon gasped, clenching the back of the girl's legs. Jun nodded her head furiously and spun around and hugs the Digimon. Both using each other to shield themselves.

"Where's Kamiya? And Agumon…" Jun mumbled thoughtfully, lifting his head from the beautiful feathers.

A new Digimon stood directly in the spot of the cocoon was. It was definitely a male, his back arched and with a strongly build body. Burning red and gold armour was attached to its body. A long fiery yellow mane ran down its back, over its red and black pointed shoulders. Large feet and gloves covered its hands and feet's. "Oh my! It's Agunimon, the Warrior of Flame. I've only heard stories of him, he's a legend. He isn't supposed to exist." Penguinmon explained, her famine tone filled with amazement and shock.

"A-Agunimon…" Jun slowly repeated, staring at the Digimon. "He looks so cool." She gasped out just as a couple of flames were puffed out of the tiny holes on his shoulders.

Agunimon's dark blue eyes flashes as he looked directly up Devimon, he met the dark gaze with one of his own. Another puff of fire erupts from his body, his hand opens and closes a little. He felt so strong, his body filled with so much power, he had ever felt so alive before now. Throwing his large arms out, flames began to pick up around them. He pulls back his left hand and makes a fist. "Pyro Punch!" his voice came out, it sounded like it was mixed with two voices. Taichi and Agumon's voice blended together. As soon as the words left his mouth, he releases a row of flame dragons from his fists.

Devimon growled and brought his wings in. Dark smoke fills from patches of his body, showing that he had been burnt by Aguimon's attack. An evil laugh bubbles out of his throat. He pulls himself high to intimidate Agunimon. "The Touch of Evil!" He breathed out and extended both of its extensible arms and enforced it upon Agunimon.

"Agunimon!" Jun cries out in worry, watching as the fire Digimon crumbled slightly.

Agunimon breathed in deeply before twisting himself out of the attack. His leg itched a little from being caught within the attack. His deep blue eyes glares darkly at the Digimon. At least he was as injured as Devimon was, which means he has a chance of defeating the dark Digimon! Lifting both hands, he breathed deeply, a small stream of fire puffs out of his nose as he slams his fists together. "Pyro Tornado!" he growled out, using a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then finally strikes Devimon with a round house of kicks and punches, backup with a series of burns.

Devimon's wings stretched wide as his mouth drops open in pain. A sickening cry bellows up his throat as his body twists and dater began to circle around him. Jun shield his eyes from the bright, burning light. Her lips presses together tightly and her stomach drops. And when the dater strips faded away, there in Devimon's place was a small pill of Yaamon. All of which blinked unevenly before scattering away.

Jun looks down at Penguinmon before they stood up. They breathed deeply and looked at Agunimon. Jun jumps as a cocoon of dater reappeared around the warrior of flame and when they faded away, Taichi appeared on all fours panting with what seemed like a pink head lying next to him, also out of breath. "Kamiya." Jun gasped, running up the brunette and falling to her knees to him. "Are you alright?"

Taichi panted, his body was sweaty and clammy. He lifts his head and looks weakly around him. "D-Damn…That's n-never happened before…" he groaned, his body felt so tired. He could just sleep, roll over and close his eyes. Sleep it off.

"Koromon! Are you alright?" Penguinmon questioned gently, her large yellow eyes glowing. She ruffled her feathers as the small pink Digimon lifts its eyes to look at her.

"Penguinmon, I can't feel my legs…" Koromon whimpered, pulling its ears in tightly.

Penguinmon blinked once and twice before giggling girlishly. "You don't have any legs." She smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Koromon admitted bashfully, grinning goofily at the beautiful Bird Digimon who only shook her head.

"I could sleep for a whole week…" Taichi yawned loudly, his head luring to the side a little as he allowed himself to fall to the platform in a thump. Jun just rolled her eyes and shook her head. What a lazy bum.

Jun breathed deeply, she puffs out her cheeks as she lowered herself down. "Does thing like that happen often?" she questioned quietly, rubbing her face carefully. Her hands still shook from the shock and panic, her body tingled and her heart still pounded.

"More then you'll expect." Taichi smirked a little. Pushing himself up onto the back of his feet. He shook his head, brown hair fluttering as he removed the dust from in between them. "It also involves a lot of running. Little bites and quickly turn into big bites." He admitted, closing his eyes briefly.

The red haired 16 year old sighed to herself, she stood up and placed her hands onto her hips. "Now what?"

Taichi looks up at her before turning his head onto his new Digivice. "Honestly. I haven't got a clue." Running his fingers across the screen, his lips twitching into a tight line. "Koromon." He gasped out, quickly reaching over to the tiny pink Digimon. "It really took a lot out you, didn't it?" he smiled warmly down at the furry head and gently stroked him.

"Yeah…I've never felt anything like that before." Koromon purred, his large ruby eyes closes and nuzzled Taichi's stomach.

Jun blinked. She leaned closer and hesitated at first before carefully stroking Koromon on the head. "Is this a…baby? Digimon turn into babies?" she questioned in confusion. Penguinmon shuffled her feathers, falling back down next to Jun and wheezes a little. Jun peers over at her and smiled, carefully stroking her feathers and smiled in amusement as she let out a grumble similar to Agumon's purrs.

"Kind of. Sometimes when Digimon evolve into a very strong form, containing a strong form takes a lot of a Digimon energy." Taichi explains, patting Koromon on the head. The little pink-ball had already dozed off. "So when they Digivolve, they would used so much of their energy, they de-digivolved to their weakest form. So in theory, yeah, Koromon is a baby. This is the form he would have taken after hatching from its egg."

Jun made a soft sound from the back of her throat, she nodded her head slowly in understanding. She looked down at the now sleeping fuzz ball. "And that. Um, Digivice? That's what allows you to defend yourselves?"

"Digimon mostly Digivolve to protect us. Humans. Agumon would Digivolve to protect me." Taichi nodded his head, carefully lifting his Digivice. As he carefully touches the screen, it lights up with the same Agumon skeleton before, only this time it was Koromon. Taichi assumed it would transform into an Agumon when Koromon Digivolves into Agumon. His throat felt dry and itchy, he swallows a lump that had formed within his throat and slide the screen up. He stared at the three buttons, the big button allowed him and Agumon to transform together, he wondered what the other two would do. He presses one of the button and the same symbol from before flashes up, pressing the other button, nothing happened.

Taichi sighed to himself. Then, he looked at Jun to find her playing with Penguinmon feathers. He watched quietly, just observing her. He wondered if Jun was a new Digi-Destined, sent here to help him do whatever this is. Not just that, but apparently there was new Digivolving and a new Digivice. Returning his eyes to the said object, he flipped over and blinked. He ran his thumb over the symbol of courage on the back, something he hadn't noticed before now.

"We need get up to get down…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>People want Daisuke and Koushiro. Hmmm, well maybe, I was thinking of maybe Cody too? If so which Warrior should they get? <strong>_

_**Koushiro will obviously get Beetlemon...but Daisuke? Veemon doesn't have a element...**_

_**Why don't you just make a OC Digimon instead of using the Warriors? Well that's because I'm not a big fan of OC Digimon. It's stupid. **_ _**So what happen is a mix of season 4 and 3. **_ _**What do you all think about the new Digi-vice?**__**Please remember the characters from the other seasons WON'T be in this tale.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry about the long wait. **_

_**Thank you to DRHatch89, DaGirl32, Ingrao777, Crofty666, Koumi-Loc, The Keeper of Worlds and Suntan10for all reading and commenting. Another thank you to all the people who had added my story as favourites and alerts. :)**_

_**Right, so after a lot of research I found that Jun's original Digimon Partner is Penguinmon. **_

_**Beta by the lovely Ketsuoni**_

* * *

><p><em>"The truth is always there."<em>

_**Chapter 3**_

The first time Jun noticed something was off about the world was when she was barely 10 years old. She had woken up in the middle of the night to a rather loud sound.

At first, she thought she was dreaming. After all, she had found herself lying, spread out across the ground. Jun had stayed still on the ground, twitching. Only lifting herself up when her baby brother ran into her room.

He wore a simple light blue onesie with a cat like hood. She wouldn't ever admit it, but Jun had always found her baby brother adorably cute.

Daisuke, with his messy red locks, squealed out her name excitedly. He threw himself at her.

Jun was barely able to catch the wiggling child. Daisuke had looked up at her with such wide, glowing red eyes that it made her forget about all the angry words she wanted to hiss at him about waking her up at 2:00 a.m. in the morning. In the end, she had sighed and listened to his words.

He didn't quite make sense. They were all slurred and Daisuke was tripping over his words.

They buzzed in her ears, nothing spilling out of his mouth made sense. Jun expected he was excited about a dream he had, something to do with dinosaurs. She only laughed and shook her head, guiding him back to his bedroom.

As soon as the siblings entered his room, Jun yelped when Daisuke dragged her towards his wide open window. The white and blue wolf-like curtains were pulled back, revealing the street they had lived on at the time. The blinking lights made her eyes ache a little.

It was then Jun remembered something, Daisuke doesn't lie. He can twist the truth, but he doesn't lie.

There, outside the window, was a dinosaur. A giant t-rex like creature stood mighty outside his window, orange scales with a dark mask covering most of his face. A pair of large glowing baby-blue eyes stared back at them through the window before turning its attention to something else. There was also a huge green parrot.

Jun thought to herself, at that moment, maybe dreams can come true.

"So…if we follow the tracks, we might find somebody who can help us?" Jun repeated, looking down at the small beautiful bird like Digimon standing by her side. It didn't occur to her that Penguinmon hadn't left her side since they had left Lantern Village.

Penguinmon nodded her head, her glowing yellow eyes sparkling beautifully up at the human.

"Right. I'm sure that there has to be somemon out that can explain why you guys are here." She says, her posh voice filing Jun's ears. The Digimon shuffled her feathers; her beak opens and shuts slightly.

Jun looks up the tracks leading away from Lantern village. Her heart pounds within her chest and her stomach twists tightly. She had a bad feeling about this. Glancing back at said glowing purple village, she breathed sharply and clenched his fists.

Taichi grins widely; he shoves his hands into his pockets while Koromon sat snug within his brown hair. Jun could only wonder how he was able to stay up there without falling off.

"There isn't any way to find out without trying." He shrugged, a little too excited for Jun's liking. Both females shared a worried expression before trailing after the brunette.

Jun bite her bottom lip. "Kamiya, did…did Daisuke really have to do things like this?" she finally asked. She couldn't imagine her baby brother having such a big reasonability on his shoulders. She felt horrible to know that she couldn't even help him, but maybe now she could…maybe?

The bushy brunette looks back at the girl. His eyes lower as he notices the concerned expression. "Yeah, he did." He admitted, nodding his head slowly.

"Daisuke became the second Digidestined leader, after me." Taichi grins goofily and scratches the back of his head. Koromon makes a soft snort of displeasure over being moved, even if it was just a little.

"After we entered high school, the Digital world decided to choose some new Digidestined, Daisuke was chosen as the new Digi-leader. I gave him my googles after seeing how well he worked as the leader."

"So that's where he got the goggles." Jun thought out loud, noticing the way Taichi seemed to speak proudly of her little brother. For some reason it made her swell with happiness and pride. Her baby brother seemed to make friends with the un-likeliest of people. She couldn't ignore the warmth that spread through her being at that moment. "I guess that explains all the late nights. Huh?"

"Don't worry. I know it's a little strange, it'll get better." Taichi snickered. He still remembered how scared he had been when it all first happened to him. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. So many people depended on him at the time. "I guess since you're here it means you're now a Digidestined too."

Jun's eyes widen at the words, her mouth gaped. "M-Me? A-A Digi-Digidestined." She squealed out, shaking her head forcibly. "Oh-No-no-no. This…this is Daisuke's thing. Not mine. I'm not cut out for this hero thing. Honestly. Kamiya! This isn't right. They've got the wrong sibling!" she panicked, wiggling her hands out. Yeah, this all wrong! She doesn't even have a Digivice, let alone a Digi-Partner. She shudders at the thought of it.

Taichi blinks his bright amber eyes, he smiles lopsidedly. "Geez Jun, calm down." He snickered, shaking his head in amusement. Whoa, was this girl a drama queen or something? Well that wasn't so far-fetched, considering her little brother. Guess it runs in the family.

"Look. If my time in the Digital world has taught me anything, it is that nothing happens by chance." Taichi smiles almost goofily, placing his hands firmly into his jean pockets.

Little Koromon woke briefly and grumbles under his breath about his partner keeping him awake. "The Digital world called you here Motomiya. Deal with it!" He snapped, tough love.

His father had always told him that sometimes tough love is needed, of course, with some benefits. When he was younger, Taichi didn't get that part, now he's older. He certainly understood it, walking into the kitchen late one night and seeing his parents going at it on the table had really set him straight.

"Jun. Dear. You don't have to worry. Everything will be fine." Penguinmon chimed in, her soft and lady-posh tone filling the raw tension building between the two teens. She wondered briefly to herself as to why Jun looked like she wanted to ice-beam Taichi's ass.

Shuffling her beautiful purple and pink feathers, Penguinmon makes a soft wheeze and nuzzles the side of Jun's hip. "And if anything happens, I'll do my best to help you."

The swirling anger and frustration within Jun suddenly disappeared. Like a switch the young beauty went from wanting to deck Taichi over the head to smiling warmly and gently stroking Penguinmon on the head. "Thank you so much Penguinmon. You really don't need to go through too much hassle."

Taichi raised a milky chocolate eyebrow, his lips press together in confusion. Sure he had a thick head, but there was obviously affection growing between the human girl and bird Digimon, a very familiar relationship had begun.

Swiftly, a grin spread across his face and his amber eyes twinkled. "So that's it." He thought to himself smugly and, to put it bluntly, proudly. He liked knowing he was right, it wasn't everyday he got something right and it would seem he was right about Jun.

She was a new Digi-Destined, even if said girl doesn't know it. The pull was there, right in front of him. He was more than 100% positive that Penguinmon is her partner, and sooner or later the two will become Digi-bonded, just like him and Koromon and the others with their partners. The only thing to prove it now was to see if he was right, his gut was screaming yes but he really wouldn't know till the two get a Digivice.

"What?" Jun's voice cut thought his 'heavy' thinking. Blinking his amber eyes, Taichi found Jun glaring at him in annoyance.

Taichi shook his head, his smile twitching and a sweat-drop appearing on the back of his head. "N-Nothing!" He forced himself to speak, stepping away from the red haired girl. "When did she become so scary?" Taichi found himself wondering nervously, edging further away from the 16 year old female. Snapping his head around, he points randomly towards the distance. "Let's follow that track!"

Jun tilts her head; she turns her attention from the brunette to the trail he was pointing at. "The tracks are over here, genius." She snorted in amusement, lightly grabbing his wrist and turning it to point to where the tracks are. Taichi pouts as he looks at the original direction he had pointed in and true to her word, no tracks were visible, he curses under his breath. Jun rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Let's follow that one."

Taichi grumbles as he looks at the track Jun had nodded to. Said track leaned to the left where trees were sported around it. "No. You're wrong." He grunted out shaking his head, remembering the first time he had been in the Digital World.

If he remembered right, they were attacked more in the forest then out in the open as ironic as it is. "This way!" Taichi pushed, throwing his hand out to the right track.

"Why, just because I disagree with you?" Jun argued back, her shoulders hunched up in frustration. Now she remembered why Kamiya annoyed her so, despite the fact her younger brother appeared to just love him. "Or is it because I'm a girl?"

"That's got nothing to do with it and you know it!" Taichi shot back, pointing his finger directly at the girl.

His mind twirled as he remembered back in 6th grade, he and Sora had gotten into a small fight about soccer. He had accidently mentioned something about girls being weaker than boys, which set Sora off. "I just think it'll be safer out here than in there!"

Jun shook her head and puffed out her cheeks. "What? Out in the open? We'll be sitting ducks stupid!"

"Listen Motomiya! Last time I was here, we were attacked more in a forest than out here! Honestly!" Taichi exclaimed, throwing his arms out with wide eyes, his hands clamping up with the sudden urge to shake the other.

Koromon made a loud groan, his ruby eyes snapping open, and puffed out his furry pink cheeks. He squealed as he tumbled through the air, he was thankful that his rookie form was so resistant to damage from falling.

He sighed to himself, his long rabbit ears twitching. "What's going on?" He questioned wearily, looking around, his crimson eyes flickering between his partner and the female. "Tai? What?"

"They're making noise again." Penguinmon spoke with a soft sigh, her wide yellow eyes turning half-lidded. Her feathers twitching as she curled in and pulled her wings tightly to herself.

Koromon's lips spreads into a large 'Oh' shape, his red eyes glowing beautifully. He looked around excitedly, only now seeing the area his partner had brought him to. He grinned widely as he looked at the metal tracks.

It was the first time seeing them, this Digital World was different from the one he had been born into, and it was exciting to be here and to experience it all.

At the same time, this world brought him and Taichi back together again! Bouncing up and down, moving towards the tracks and tapping one of his long pink rabbit ears again it, tilting his round body backwards to look up at a long metal poll poking out of the side of it.

"The track splits here." Penguinmon explained curtly to him, moving to stand next to the little Digimon. "They can switch between either track and the Trailmon will be able to go down. Trailmon have this ability to switch them at will."

Koromon nodded in understanding, his grin growing wider and goofier. It remind the other Digimon of Koromon's human partner, they both seemed to possess the same goofy grin.

"Which way to go, Left or right? Right or left or up or down, on or off, fast or slow? Time to make a decision!" Koromon sang to himself, using his ears to grip onto the handle and swinging him back and forth, casing the tracks to repeatedly switch. "Oh…I made myself sick…" He mumbled, sliding down the poll with a greenish face. Penguinmon made a soft sound of concern.

"Fine!" Taichi finally snapped loudly, gaining both Digimons' attention. Taichi groaned to himself, running his hand through his deep brown hair in frustration. His shoulders sagged as the blunt reality of losing this fight sank in depressingly. "But if we get attacked, don't get angry if I say ' I told you so'!"

Jun stuck her nose up in the air and snorted. "Boys!" She grumbled under her breath, stomping her foot lightly before turning her back to Taichi and stalking in the direction of the trees.

"The sooner we find this Digimon, the better…" Taichi huffed under his breath, his eyes narrowing at the ground. The sooner they find whoever brought them here, the sooner he can get rid of the girl! She's so annoying, so frustrating!

He grumbled very colorful words under his breath, shoving his hands into pockets and kicking a poor rock out of his way as he trailed after her.

Koromon blinked unnervingly as he started after his partner and the other human. "I believe that's called…sexual frustration." He spoke with a matter of fact tone. His lips twitches, his face unmoving until, swiftly, a large toothy grin ripped across his face.

"Se-what?" Penguinmon questioned cluelessly, tilting her feathered head to the side. Carefully moving her large feet after the two broody humans, Koromon bounced alongside of her.

She briefly wondered if maybe she should pick him up, but quickly shut that thought down when she noticed him squealing with joy as he did tricks every time he bounced from the ground. He really enjoyed bouncing.

"It's a human thing."

Taichi scratched the side his head. His lips locked together tightly, it had been god-knows how long with no talking and unfortunately it was driving him insane!

Being with the only other human, who wouldn't even look at you sucked big time. Hell, he was even considering apologizing when he had done nothing wrong, except trying to look out for her.

Though it hadn't been too bad, he will proudly admit that most of that time he had spent checking out a certain fine ass. Frowning, he looked from the back of Jun to observe their surroundings.

It'd been long since they entered the forest and, he has to admit, he had never in his life seen trees this big before. Not a single branch was the same size; none of them were smaller than the average full grown human.

They stood as high as the sun and twisted around each other. With trees this big, Taichi could only imagine what kinds of Digimon were hiding in here. The tracks seemed to swirl across all the trees and branches.

Tilting his head to the side, a smile of amusement appeared across his face as he watched Koromon and Penguinmon use one of the massive roots as a long slide that curled in hoops.

It made him happy to see his Digi-partner getting on well with the Digimon from this Digital World. He hoped when he found the Digimon who brought them here, they could help him understand the concept of this world.

Running his fingers through his hair once more, he lifts his head and turned back to look ahead of himself. His amber eyes widen briefly before his lips twisted lopsidedly. "So it was the wrong way." He said to himself, stopping next to the girl.

Jun looked around the forest-created train station. Hearing Taichi's words, she snaps her head around and glared harshly at the brunette.

Said brown haired boy laughed nervously and rubbed his cheek. Jun snorted and walked towards one of the shelters of the station. "It looks like it's built by humans…" She frowned in confusion.

"It's smooth!" Koromon laughed, sliding across the wooden floors.

Penguinmon climbs onto the platform. Her beautiful yellow eyes swirled around the area quietly. Her large soft feet pattered against the floor gently as she wobbled along slowly and clumsily.

Taichi picked at one of the smooth carvings, eyeing the odd looking flower designs. "Well Trailmon are Digimon that are in the form of a train, so I assume other Digimon uses them to get around." He explained thoughtfully.

Hey, Koushiro would be proud of him. When he got no reply, he turned to look at Jun and gasped upon finding himself alone in the station. Snapping his head side to side, he puffed out his cheeks when he saw the three entering a tree like doorway. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!" He called out, running after them.

Jun inhaled deeply, peering down the clean yellow steps. Her ruby colored eyes flicker up at the curved walls that seemed too curl up to the ceiling and onto the other side. Slowly, she ran her hand across the smooth odd wall. She noticed it had a slippery texture.

"Let's go down! Let's go down!" Koromon laughed, peering down the steps, his long pink rabbit ears twitching and patting the smooth steps excitedly.

Penguinmon tilted her head in thought. "I wonder what's down there…" She wondered out loud as her small beak opens and shuts quietly.

"What do you mean? Don't you live here?" Jun questioned, looking down at the feathery Digimon in wonder, her own eyes glowing wonderfully in awe.

The penguin Digimon looked back up at the woman and smiled, if that was possible. "Well, I've never left the Lantern village before now."

"You've really never left that village before now?" Koromon asked innocently, swirling around in a circle on the smooth floor, just as Taichi joined them, leaning against the door-frame tiredly and out of breath.

Penguinmon lowered her head sadly, hiding her face in her feathers. "I've always been too scared to leave my home. There're…there're so many rumors about the outside world…I never chanced it."

"Don't worry. You've got us now." Koromon grinned widely. Penguinmon just stared quietly at him. It would seem the other Digimon is always happy for no reason. How strange, the feathered Digimon smiles in her strange way before nodding her head in thanks.

Taichi breathed deeply, calming his raging heart. "Well, are we going down now?" He finally spit out, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His eyes flicker around the others and he grins as they nod.

Carefully, he enters the hall and frowns when he finds nobody following. His lips press together in a frown and he looks back at them.

Koromon laughed softly and bounced up and down before throwing himself at Taichi. Said brunette almost stumbled backwards as he caught the furry pink rabbit like Digimon.

He smiled down at his partner who returned it with a toothy grin, switching his head back up to look expectantly at the two girls still at the door-way. "Well?"

Jun smiled weakly, sharing a look with Penguinmon before both nodded bravely. "Yeah! We're coming!" Both spoke together, carefully stepping onto the steps.

Jun's eyes widen briefly and she almost cursed under her breath but held it back. "The steps are slippery. Be careful."

Penguinmon makes a soft squeal as she followed after, her large feet sliding across the wooden steps. "I'm fine." She smiles weakly, struggling to keep herself up right.

Jun, seeing her having a hard time standing on the wood, offered, "Here, I'll keep you up-right."

She smiles, holding onto one of Penguinmon's wings. Said bird Digimon smiles thankfully.

Attentive to the stair tunnel, the two humans and Digimon climbed down the steps. Their hands gently slid across the smooth sides of the stairwell. Taichi wasn't sure how long they've been walking, but he felt that they had been going down for a very long time now.

Blinking his amber eyes, he tilts his head when he found the stair tunnel make a sudden curve upwards. Scratching the back of his head, he glanced back at the girls, pressing his lips into a nervous smile. Taichi shrugged and began to climb up the steps.

Finally, Taichi noticed another doorway coming up ahead. His amber eyes flash excitedly and he walks a little faster. "I can see something up ahead."

He grinned, looking back at the others. Koromon purred within his hands, just as excited as his human partner. Moving closer and closer to the doorway, Taichi noticed it lead into a large hall. Pausing briefly in step, he gathered his courage and ventured out into the open.

Jun slowed to a stop at the door frame and, with Penguinmon, poked her head out, observing the beautiful sight lay out in front of them. It wasn't a hall; it was the inside of a tree!

It was massive, stretching high with a pathway heading upward, lining the wall. Many other doorways were littered all over the place. The floor liked like bark, shaped into a beautiful shape, a large cloth hung over one of the doorways.

"It's…it's almost like a home…" Jun mumbled thoughtfully, entering the hall nervously. She shifts over to the other human, feeling safer closer to him than on her own.

Swallowing a lump that appeared in her throat, Jun looked up the small walkway. Tilting her head in thought, Jun stared at one of the door-frames near the top.

It had white and red feathers lining the top part of it, and she felt a pull drawing her up to it. At first she shook it off, her stomach flipped when she found herself staring back up at it and without much thought; her feet began to carry her towards the opening.

"Err…Motomiya? Where're you going?" Taichi called after the red haired girl, his lips twitching to the side. He shared a concerned look with the two Digimon before running after the teenager girl.

He peered into the doors he past, one was a large office with a lush rug laid out, and another door-frame was behind the large desk. Turning his head back around, he yelped as he almost ran into Jun's back.

Balancing Koromon in his left arm, he rubbed his face carefully and groaned. "What the hell? Motomiya?"

Jun puffed out her cheeks and slowly moved through the door frame. She gasped upon what was on the other side.

Surrounded by bark-like walls that had the same door-frame as the ones they entered was a pond. It was surrounded by lush green grass and beautiful trees that held many Sakura blossoms.

Leaning against the rails, Jun looked up at the opening at the top to see the glowing blue sky. "The air smells great…" She mumbled to herself, her hair being blown around.

"Whoa…" Taichi grunted, coming to stand next to Jun. His eyes grow wide as he looked at the area spread out in front of him. Honestly, he hadn't seen anything as beautiful before now.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jun couldn't believe something this beautiful existed. Her pale lips spread open in an 'O' shape, her ruby eyes shift around, looking in awe at everything in sight. "I wonder who lives here." She thought out loud in amazement.

Taichi's mouth opened and shut, his eyebrows pulled together. Jun made a good point, what kind of Digimon lives in this area? You could never be too safe really. Sometimes something that looks harmless is harmful. Scratching the back of his head, his lips twist together and his milky brown eyes narrowed, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Tilting her head to the side, Jun turned and looked down the wooden pathway leading down to the pond at the bottom. Licking her bottom lip, she slowly began to walk down the wood planks.

The young female froze, mid-step her eyes growing wide when she felt a tremble erupt through her feet. Snapping her head down to look at the wood planks under her feet, she sucked her bottom lip as a crack appeared between her feet and before she could even gasp the a crack snapped, creating a massive hole around her, sending the young girl crashing.

"Jun!" Penguinmon cried, wobbling up to the edge of the hole and peering through it. Taichi ran up next to her, falling onto his knees and leaning over the edge, his fingers clenching the rough edge and peering further into the hole.

Jun wheezes, her eyes clenching shut as she fell through the air fast, her red hair flying out around her face.

Right as she thought she'd hit the ground, she felt soft feathered arms catch her. Opening her eyes in shock, Jun looked round to find pure white-angel like birds standing around her, giggling softly. "W-What?"

Roughly the height of a human stood a beautiful bird with long, creamy white feathers and large round sea-like blue eyes that glowed gorgeously. All of them had a metal like vest wrapped around their bodies.

"Jun!" Penguinmon whimpered, running straight towards the human girl and throwing her reasonably short feathered wings across Jun's stomach. Said girl looks down and smiled happily at the tiny bird-like Digimon, wrapping her own arms around the soft feathered back and gently stroking the tip of the purple and white feathered.

Both Digimon and Human blinked in surprise as hundreds of pure white Angel like Digimon began to land around them, some smaller than others while many others were bigger in size. All had beautiful glittering blue eyes with a sun-bright beak. "Swanmon."

"Swanmon?" Taichi repeated, coming to a stop at the bottom of the wooden walk way. His own eyes grow wide, looking at the clan of white birds.

Koromon nods his head, if that's possible, his large crimson eyes growing wide and looking at the angel Digimon. "I heard they're kind and wise Digimon, known for being caring and always doing their best for others. Swanmon are known to be messengers; they deliver letters and such over millions of miles at a time. I thought they were just a myth, but apparently, they're not."

Taichi's lips spread into an 'o' shape. "Messengers, hmm?" He tilts his head to the side in thought. It amazed him because he never thought Digimon had assigned jobs. His lips pressed together and twitched lopsidedly, well Trailmon had jobs he supposed. He and Jun had to use tickets to get onto the Trailmon.

"Hello!" One beautiful Swanmon smiled brightly and cutely, its blue eyes glowing. This began a chant of adorable Hello's and Hi's erupting from all the Angel Digimon, all of which waved their long feathers around.

"Err, Hello…" Jun mumbled nervously, waving in return to all the Digimon. Just as a gentle summer breeze blew through the area, the blossoms gently danced around the air and the leaves watched in awe.

Jun's back arched just a little as the breeze gently caressed her skin. "Aw. The breeze feels so good…" She smiled weakly, closing her eyes briefly in pleasure.

Another Swanmon tilts their head to the side, her beak opening slightly. "That's all thanks to our lung tree.

The wind filters through the lung tree's many branches, cooling our entire village." She explains warmly, turning her feathered head around and pointing at the bark around them.

Taichi tilts his head back. "So…we're inside the lung tree?" He questioned wearily and grinning when another Swanmon nods her head in answer.

"Whoa." Jun smiles, feeling another gentle gush of wind blow through her hair. "This wind is like the wind in Hawaii. Do a lot of visitors come here?"

"Hawaii?" Penguinmon tilts her head in thought, looking at Koromon.

If he could, Koromon would have shrugged. "Don't look at me. Tai usually keeps me in his room…unless I wear one of his smelly sweaters." He giggled, sticking out his tongue as he spoke.

"Not like before, no one comes to visit us now…" Swanmon whimpered, lowering her head as she spoke. She sniffed sadly and sighed to herself. "We used to have so many Trailmon coming through with many excited passengers, but now, we'll be lucky if we even get one Trailmon…"

"Maybe you should put in a video arcade." Taichi said quietly, only to groan when Jun elbows him in the ribs. He rubs the spot and pouts, looking at the red haired girl briefly. "Girls," He snorted to himself.

"You and your friends are the first tourists we've had in four months…." Another beautiful but small Swanmon spoke softly.

Jun frowns and tilts her head to the side in confusion. She runs her fingers through her soft locks. "I don't get it. Your village looks beautiful, why doesn't anybody come?" She questioned gently, crouching down to a tiny Swanmon and carefully stroking her head.

"It isn't just that…nobody hires us anymore. We're way behind with delivering our letters. We don't have enough time to seal all of the envelopes." A sweet young Swanmon explained weakly.

Jun's lips parted, her eyes glow and she smiles. "Well. We can help, right?" She looks at Taichi who sighs softly before nodding, his lips twitching into a strained smile. Just the thought of having to lick all the envelopes made his tongue burn. One or two is alright, but hundreds, oh man.

Taichi groaned to himself, finding hundreds and hundreds of white, un-sealed letters awaiting them in one of the rooms within the Lung tree.

Running his hand through his long brown locks, his lips crushed together, he glared at them, mentally cursing his luck for agreeing with Jun.

He should have just said no and went back down the tracks. Looking at said girl, he sighed at finding her sitting down at one of the huge stacks of letters and beginning to seal the envelopes.

"Well…better get started." He grumbled to himself, sitting down across from Jun and lifting one of the envelopes. He held it between his fingers and glared at it again.

"Yuck! It tastes horrible!" Koromon whimpered, rolling around next to Taichi with an envelope stuck to his large tongue "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He shrieked, his long rabbit ears twitching uncontrollably.

Taichi grinned in amusement and peeled the paper from the Digimon's tongue and quickly sealed it and chucked it into one of the empty brown sacks behind them. "It can't be that bad." He mumbled thoughtfully, laughing softly at the small pink furry head.

He lifted one of the letters and sealed the envelope, he grimaced and shook. "Yuck. It tastes worse than the ones on Earth!" He grumbled, looking across to Jun and watching as the girl easily sealed letter after letter, gently stacking them up at her side and when they got to high, she placed them into the brown sack. "How does she do it?" He wondered to himself quietly, he looked down at the letters and sighed to himself.

After what seemed hours, Taichi's head flopped forward, his eyes half-lidded. "My mouth's gone numb." He whimpered, his words coming out in slurs. He panted softly, reaching for the last letter in front of him and slowly sealing it.

"Well…we're done…" Jun spoke slowly and tiredly, placing the last letter into one of the sacks around her.

"Well on the bright side. We've eaten so much glue, we don't need lunch!" Koromon chimed in sleepily, lying on his side with his ears spread out. Penguinmon, lying next to him, whined softly in agreement.

Jun slowly pushes herself up, stretching out her legs. She winced as they made soft pops and cracks. She turns to look at the Swanmon all around them, all of which were filling up their leather-brown shoulder bags with letters. "See. Everyone will be visiting again in no time!" She blinked in confusion when all the birds lowered their heads sadly. "No?"

"It's the Parrotmon brothers," whined a male Swanmon, his tone almost depressed.

Taichi's eyes widen, remembering the large green feathered bird back from when he was a child. "Parrotmon brothers?" He repeats softly, a brown eyebrow lifting.

A female Swanmon hums softly, while nodding her head. "Yeah, they sit at the top, they never let any of us go and deliver our letters. They scare away any Digimon that visits….they just like making everyone's lives difficult…"

"We'll never be able to deliver all these letters because of them." Another Swanmon added weakly, walking with the Humans and their Digimon through the halls towards a launch pad. It was still as beautiful as the other areas of the Lung tree.

"Mjolnir Lightning!" Exclaimed a deep and greedy voice. A powerful bolt of lightning rips through the air and hits the side of the Lung tree causing one of the branches to break off.

Swanmon made a soft concerned squeal, watching with wide eyes as the branch falls. "No, that took us months to grow back!" She whimpered sadly, her head lowering and puffing out her white feathered chest.

Taichi lifts his head to see a reasonably sized bird. It wasn't as big as the one he remembered when he was child. It was roughly his height, maybe a little taller.

Deep green feathers filled his body with glowing dark brown eyes; a dark and twisted smirk appeared across his face. In a flash two other forest green birds appeared on either side of him. One had glowing blue eyes while the other had cat-like golden eyes. "So, you're the Parrotmon Brothers?" He snorted, looking from one to another.

"Please don't wreck our tree!" Another Swanmon begged loudly. "What did we ever do to you to deserve all this? We used to greet the visitors and deliver the letters together? Lung tree was your home too once, remember?"

One Parrotmon snorted, their yellow eyes darkening and narrowing with darkness. "You Swanmon were always more popular with the tourists! They all liked you better! No matter how hard we tried to please those looky-loos, they thought you Swanmon were cuter and nicer than us!"

"That's not true! They liked you guys too!" A sweet female Swanmon replied softly, throwing her wings out briefly before rolling them back to her body. "And you were requested more than us!"

"That is enough! Sonic Destroyer!" Growled another Parrotmon, throwing itself backwards and using shockwaves created at Mach speed to attack the tree, burning off another branch of the Lung tree. "It's over! We've had it with your feather power! And we're gonna rip all the branches off of the Lung Tree!"

Taichi chewed the inside of his mouth, narrowing his eyes down on the three green parrot Digimon. "Tai, Tai. If I didn't know any better I'd say they have a black gear or ring on them. Doesn't it feel like that?" Koromon questioned, turning slightly to look up at the brunette.

Hearing the words, Taichi's eyes grow wide and he looked down at his Digimon partner. "Yeah…it's like their attitudes have been adjusted for some reason…maybe that's why we're here. Maybe something like the gears and rings are happening again…" He wondered out loud, thoughtfully.

Jun growled to herself. "They're jealous! Is this what it's all about?" She thought to herself, grinding her teeth together and stomping along the pad, just as one of the Parrotmon lands on the edge.

"Hold it!" She hissed, gaining the Parrotmon brothers' attention. She reeled her right hand back before smacking him hard across the face, almost knocking said bird Digimon off.

"Hey now!" Another Parrotmon cried, catching his brother before he fell through the air. "That's my brother, why'd you slap 'em?"

Jun stuck her nose up and flicked a red lock over her shoulder. "You need to learn to get along! Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick that doesn't give you the right to just to destroy their home! Try solving things peacefully!"

"Nah, we'd rather blow things up!" The green feathered bird-brothers grinned toward her, lightening flickering from the golden masks on their foreheads. The lightning glowed brightly before erupting towards the small human girl.

Jun's eyes widen, her arms lifting up to shield herself from the powerful blast. "Look out!" Taichi cried out, throwing himself forward and pushing Jun out the way, both humans rolling over together.

"So much for that…" Jun mumbled quietly, scratching the side of her head and looking around wide eyed. She blinked and looked over at the boy who had saved her. "Are you okay?"

Taichi groaned, stretching his back slightly. "Nothing broken, except my pride."

One of the brothers smirks, if it was possible with their beaks, his brown eyes glowing brightly and evilly. "Now for the core!" He cackled loudly. Jun tilted her head in confusion and repeated 'core' again before lifting a red eyebrow.

"They're going for the core of the lung tree!" Shrieked one of the Swanmon in desperation, her long white feathers trembling. "If they destroy that then the lung tree will die! It'll dry up!"

Jun gasped, standing up quickly. "We have to stop them!"

"Easy for you to say…" Taichi groaned, rubbing his lower back and pouting. He saved a girl and doesn't even get a reward for it, how depressing. "Where is the core of the tree?" He questioned, thoughtfully.

"It's back in the core pond." A male Swanmon explained nervously, flapping its long white feathers around, quickly leading them back to the area Jun had accidently fell into. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it. Her ruby eyes looked at the pond, watching it sparkle in the sun-light.

Taichi bit the inside of his mouth, quickly following the others. His amber eyes look down at Koromon. "You think you've got enough energy?"

Koromon whimpered, his long ears twitching. "S-Sorry…I'm not strong enough yet." He sighed sadly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "I've only got enough energy for this." He wheezed out as data strips gently wrapped around him. "Koromon Digivolve to Agumon!"

"Well. It's nice to see you back." Taichi smiled, quickly hugging his orange dino-partner.

The Parrotmon brothers laughed, flapping around the water-source. Grinning brightly, looking down at it and gathering into a circle. Holding out their fathered wings, they began to charge up lightening.

"Jun!" Penguinmon cried, pushing the girl down as Agumon does the same for Taichi. Just as a bolt of lightning erupted from the feathers and smashed into the water. The tree wailed around them and shook.

When Jun looked up, covered in soot, she found the pond gone. The area suddenly looked dark and gloomy, it set and uneasy bubble in the pit of her stomach. Almost automatically, the sky grew dark and clouds began to gather around.

The Swanmon huddled together while making whimpers. "Ohhh…they removed the fractal-code…our tree is done for…" They sobbed, shaking extremely.

Taichi stared in shock. He couldn't believe they'd done it, that they really destroyed their own home, the lung tree. His eyes narrowed and he felt anger. He wanted to scream in disbelief but found himself struggling not to. Agumon whimpered softly and nuzzled Taichi's side. "Tai-Tai…the Digivice."

Blinking in surprise, Taichi carefully pulled the crimson object from his pocket and, like he assumed, the Koromon skeleton had transformed back into Agumon.

So it does have his Digi-partners DNA and apparently, his too. Tilting his head, he gasped upon seeing the swirling data like pattern appear across the screen.

"My Digivice is doing something…" He gasped out again, slowly pushing himself up and holding it out. A loud buzzing sound erupts from the tiny thing. His milky amber eyes grow wide at the sound.

Jun groaned, she moves slightly and whimpers from the pain. "What was that?" She wonders, looking up at the Parrotmon brothers, noticing that they were very pleased with themselves.

"How could they…" She whispered, shaking her head stunned. Her eyes drop when she heard a very painful whimper, gasping, she wrapped her arms around Penguinmon and lets out a soft hiccup. "Penguinmon! Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

Penguinmon looks up at Jun and forces a smile. "I'm fine…just a few of my feathers got caught is all…" She meekly spoke; whimpering again as Jun carefully touches her back.

"You are hurt." Jun frowned, biting her bottom lip and struggling to breath. "You got hurt trying to protect me…" She shook her head in realization.

All this time Penguinmon had stuck to her side to protect her, to keep her safe. She's never noticed it before. Her stomach twisted and her heart pounded, her face felt hot and she felt like crying. "I'm so sorry for letting you down, Penguinmon…"

Just as the words fell from her lips, the crater in the middle of the tree glowed a dazzling pink.

A small object emerged from the spot directly in the middle, lighting up the now dark place beautifully with pink and purple light. Jun lifted her head, her eyes growing wide and jaw dropping as the object floats towards her, hovering straight in front of her. Her ruby eyes flicker down to Penguinmon and then the object. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she looked to Taichi in desperation. What's she supposed to do?

Seeing the others confusion, fear, and concern, Taichi grinned widely and waved his hand. "Take it! I told you that you're a Digidestined too!" He yelled over to her, cupping his mouth briefly as he spoke.

At his words, Jun jerked backwards slightly. She turned her head to look at the glowing purple and pink floating Digivice. Shakily, she holds her hand out. She jumped when the Digivice moved to gently lie in the palm of her hand; as soon as it touched her skin a nice breeze wrapped around her.

"J-Jun…" Jun lowers her head in shock, looking down at Penguinmon. The feathered Digimon whimpered and looked up at her with wide golden eyes filled with worry and concern.

Her soft posh voice made Jun's heart break. It was then that she realized how strong their connection had grown within a few days, it amazed her deeply and her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"I'm alright Penguinmon." She smiled warmly down at the gentle and lady-like Digimon, running her fingers through the soft colored feathers before returning her attention to the object in her hands.

It almost looks like the one Taichi had. Just like Taichi's, it was the shape of a rectangle with a wide glowing screen. Weakly, she slid the screen up to reveal three buttons, one bigger than the other two, on the side was a long pad. Unlike Taichi's though, it had another pad on the right side.

It was a gentle dark pink color. The part with the buttons was pale purple and the pads were whitish pink. Jun ran her thump over it and smiled weakly when a beautiful pale pink colored light erupts through the screen. The screen flashes on with a strange symbol appearing, a symbol that reminded Jun of a pair of wings, curled around one another.

Penguinmon squealed gently, her eyes growing wide briefly as a light purple beam illuminates her body, scanning her from the top of her head to her feet.

When the light finished scanning her, it made a soft 'beep' like sound from the speakers. Jun gasped, her eyes glowing gorgeously from the light when a skeleton-like form of Penguinmon appeared on it.

She pressed the larger button and jolted, startled when the screen slid up and sat on its side. A data like ribbon erupts from the tip and circles around her small hand. Without thinking, she runs the ring across the top of the Digivice and clenches her eyes shut in shock.

Taichi's amber eyes sparkle as he stared in awe at the beauty in front of him. He watched as the glowing light made Jun's eyes stand out gorgeously. He was slightly, just a little, sad when she closed her eyes before she was covered up by a cocoon of data.

Agumon and Penguinmon look at each other. Agumon whines when the other Digimon erupts into a purple and pink light, shining beautifully.

Jun bit her bottom lip. She suddenly felt her clothes being pulled away. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she pulled her legs up, finding the ground disappear from underneath her feet.

"Jun?" Jun heard a gentle, posh voice echo around her. Shuddering, Jun turned her head side to side, all she could see was data strips of pink and purple, it confused her, especially when a breeze flow around her again.

She felt her heart pound within her chest as she realized the voice belonged to Penguinmon.

"Over here!" the voice called in answer to her thoughts. Jun turned in time to catch her new small Digi-feathered partner. "Our minds are connected."

Jun's mouth opened to speak, only for no words to come out. Instead her mind asked the question and Penguinmon giggled.

It was at that moment, Jun looks down at her hands to find lines running up and down her skin before, horrifyingly, her skin began to strip off, revealing a glowing pale pink light underneath.

It didn't hurt, was the first thing she realized as she watched herself change. It didn't hurt in fact it felt almost good.

Twirling her head around, she tried to see Penguinmon only to find her gone. "P-Penguinmon?" she stuttered out in her mind, only to get a soft girlish laugh in reply.

Jun smiled a little as she suddenly understood what was happening. Penguimon's still there, only they were merging together to create a new body. "I can feel her strength running through me…."

Taichi's mouth opened in shock, watching the newly made cocoon of data. A large glowing pink and purple image appeared above the cocoon. He felt concern and amazement bubble up in his stomach.

"Whoa…Did I look like this?" He thought to himself, pressing his lips together only to yelp later and shield his eyes when the data burst. Taichi's heard pounded and his eyes grew wide, looking at the new Digimon. It was Jun and Penguinmon merged together, they looked, well he couldn't say it without blushing brightly. "Holy shit."

A new Digimon stood directly in the spot where the cocoon was. It was definitely a female, no doubt about that. A Human-woman like Digimon stood; she had milky white skin and wore skin tight pink and purple armor that hugged her figure just right.

On her legs and arms were green parts. Deep green stripes were on her face, going across her chin with long purple hair gently dancing to mid-back with a glass-bar around her face, hiding her eyes from anybody. Lastly, what caught Taichi's attention the most was the pair of butterfly-like wings poking out of her back.

"My god. It's Kazemon, the Warrior of Wind. Impossible." A Swanmon gasped in shock, her blue eyes growing wide. "I've only heard stories of her. She's one of the known myths around these parts. I had no idea she actually existed."

Taichi blinks, he looks down at Agumon and smiles. "So then, Jun and Penguinmon are the Warrior of Wind, so we're the Warrior of Fire." He chuckled, patting Agumon on the head.

Kazemon flies up to the same level as the Parrotmon brothers. "Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Her voice was mix of two tones, one Penguinmon and the other Jun.

All the brothers looked at one another before snickering. "Uh. Nice try, Butterfly!" One grinned devilishly, each one fluttered to surround the butterfly-Digimon. Each one had lightening erupt from their forehead. "Mjolnir Lightning!"

Kazemon held up her hands as if to silence them, her lips pressed together. "Hurricane Wave!" She cried out, throwing long, thin tornadoes from her fingertips.

The attack spun around her small being, throwing each one of the brothers back against the hard bark of the lung tree, they shrieked, slamming into the bark before falling to the ground. Kazemon peered down at them with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Alright!" Taichi and Agumon cheered, watching the female Digimon warrior in amazement.

One Parrotmon looked up and growled. "You pesky insect!" He hissed, throwing himself into the air, meeting up with his brothers. "We're not through yet! Revenge time!"

Kazemon fluttered backwards, watching as data began to circle around the three bothers. She clenched her teeth and arched her body, preparing for what was to come.

"Parrotmon slide to Eaglemon!" Kazemon gasped quietly as the data exploded revealing a dim-gold armored bird-Digimon. Eaglemon reminded Kazemon of some kind of robotic bird. Frowning, she clenched her hands tightly.

Taichi's eyes widen. "Kazemon! Eaglemon is a mega, be careful!" He called up to the Warrior of Wind.

Turning to face Kazemon with a loud growl, Eaglemon twisted oddly. "Mystic Break!" His deep voice erupts through the air, preparing to fire a white ray that most obviously is designed to reduce the opponent to ash.

Kazemon gulped. She arched over, watching the white ray. Just as it was about to hit her, she used the air around her to flip herself through the air, narrowly missing the attack.

Landing in the air on the other side of Eaglemon, she clenched her fists tightly. "Hurricane Wave!" She calls out, her mixed voice filling the air gently before she throws long, thin tornadoes from her fingertips again, she breathed deeply and charged it directly towards Eaglemon.

Eaglemon let out a bird like roar, allowing the attack to hit him so he could get close to Kazemon. Its eyes glowed brightly, burning with anger at the Warrior of Wind.

"Kaiser Phoenix!" He hissed out, twisting his body oddly and performing a ramming attack, repeatedly using his body weight to smash into the Butterfly Digimon.

Kazemon yelped, falling to the ground with a rather loud thud. Her body ached from the pain. She breathes deeply, covered in cuts and bruises. Her hands clench around the dirt, slowly pushing herself up.

"Nothing's working…" Kazemon thought in desperation, pushing herself back into the air, panting deeply as she dodged Eaglemon when he charged at her. She back flipped over him and rolled through the air.

"Wait that could work, but I'm going to need to be close to pull it off." Looking at Eaglemon, Kazemon gulped and breathed deeply. Glaring through the glass bar, Kazemon shot towards the other Digimon.

"Roseo Temporale!" She said deeply, throwing out her legs and repeatedly slamming her feet into his body, kicking the back of her left ankle against the left side of Eaglemon's head before doing the same with her right ankle.

Flipping forward, she pushed her foot hard down on Eaglemon's head, throwing herself into the air. Once she was in the air, she threw herself back, slamming her foot harshly against the top of Eaglemon's head.

The loud smacking sound of her ankle hitting his head erupted through the air before Eaglemon limply fell through the air, slamming into the ground with a loud, earth-shattering thud. A crater was created around him as he was imprinted into the earth.

"Shadow creature, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon called out, holding out her Digivice. Data erupted from the crater and flashed to her Digivice, she flicked her arm out, gaining the data to fill in the small object before three Parrotmon climbed out of the crater, rubbing their head in confusion.

Smiling, Kazemon back flips through the air and lands gently on the ground next to Taichi and Agumon, who were still watching in awe with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Data erupted around the Warrior of Wind. When it faded away, Jun stood there. She breathed deeply and wiped her forehead.

"Man, am I pooped…" She sighed to herself, running her fingers through her hair. Looking up at the dark sky, she smiled weakly.

"Whoa...I really flew…" She breathed out, turning her head and looking around for her new Digimon partner. "Penguinmon? Where are you?"

"Down here." Whispered a soft and timid voice. Jun jumped when something touched her ankle, tiling her head down, Jun gasped upon seeing a baby like Digimon nuzzling her left foot.

Letting out a gently squeal, Jun scooped the Digimon up. "You're so cute!" She smiled brightly, kissing the little Digimon on cheek.

The baby Digimon blushed brightly from the affection her human partner was giving her, she purred as Jun gently stroked the top of her head.

The tiny female Digimon had pale green feathers with large sparkling eyes. A cute little yellow duck-like beak stood out in the middle of its face.

She had no feet, only a very white and soft looking stomach that curled around to make a small feathered tail. A pair of tiny wings unwrapped from around her stomach, and she smiled.

She had green feathers surrounding a white patch on the top of her head, much like a flower with long green like feather gently laid across it.

"I'm Chapmon now…Penguinmon's lesser form." Chapmon explained shyly, using the long feather on her head to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Chapmon, huh? Whoa, I'm learning new Digimon everyday…" Taichi grinned as he reached over and gently stroked the tip of Chapmon's head.

Agumon tilts his head and stretched onto his toes to look at the tiny Digimon and sniffed. "Chapmon you smell like oranges." He laughed in amusement, not noticing the tiny Digimon growing redder in embarrassments.

Jun jumped in surprise as her small Digivice began to beep loudly. Pulling it out of her pocket, she blinked noticing the skeleton form of Chapmon.

Smiling warmly, she slid the screen up and watching as data erupted out of the small object, it swirled through the air before filling the pond/crater.

When the data faded, the pond had returned, along with everything else. Jun stared in shock; she gently lowered her Digivice, and looked around.

"You returned the Fractal Code. We thank you very much!" A young female Swanmon replied, looking over at the Parrotmon brothers rubbing their heads and apologizing to the others around. They honestly had no idea what had come over them.

Jun pouted, looking over at Taichi, she smiled. "So I was right to come this way after all."

"Here we go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay. So after a lot of thought, I've decided I will add in the 'froniter' characters. <strong>__**They won't be like, well, normal. They be hinted and such, not prober characters. **_

_**Who would you like next, Koushiro or Cody? Or would you guys like another chapter of Tai/Jun first?**_


End file.
